An Old Friend
by Taila.tai
Summary: Tony Stark escaped the Ten Rings with the help of Yinsen and Daniels. But while Tony survived, they didn't. Years after his kidnapping the guilt ridden nightmares return and Tony feels like he's falling off the edge. Alcohol can only drown so much and the sorrow of her death can only be healed by the woman herself… but he swore he saw her die. Didn't he? Tony/OC, Post Avengers.
1. Night Terrors

**A/N My third Avengers Story :)**

**There aren't enough Tony/OC stories out there... At least in my opinion**

**I own nothing**

* * *

"_Tony, we need more time," she whispered to me._

_I looked up from the metal suit I was in and into her sea coloured eyes. She looked frightened but determined as she looked over to Yinsen with an unreadable look in her eyes._

"_We need more time," she whispered to him._

_Yinsen nodded and looked at me with a faint smile, "stay here," he told me firmly before leaning over and whispering something into her ear._

_He turned on his heel and ran out the door. She watched him with tears in her eyes, before looking over to the large computer. She nodded before jumping as gunshots rang out, and loud yelling. _

"_Yinsen!" I yelled, trying to move in the metal monster._

_She turned to me, "Tony, please don't move," she begged before hurrying over to me and placing a delicate hand on my 'heart,' "you need to get out of here, and this suit is your ticket," she told me, her voice wavering._

_I shook my head, "our ticket, Quinn, our ticket," I corrected._

_She smiled as the tears fell free from her eyes, nodding her head wildly. More yelling sounded down the hall and the suit started to rumble. She looked confused before she looked over at the computer and saw the percentage at 99. She looked back to me._

"_Hide, quickly," I told her urgently, "Follow when I've cleared the checkpoints."_

_She nodded before hurrying over to a shadowy corner. The lights started to dim and flicker as the suit powered up. I heard shouting in an unknown language before shots were fired and metal objects in the room reflected the shots, causing large sparks and bangs before everything settled down._

_I finally managed to move in the suit and took a few steps forward, making my way to the door. In the darkness all I could hear was the suit whirling as it moved. _

"_Quinn, follow when its safe," I told her before firing out into the darkness, provoking screams from the terrorist group flunkies._

_I hurried out, attacking anything that moved. Whether I used my metal clad fists or my bullets, I didn't care, as long as I made a safe path for Quinn. I followed the screaming men out and spotted Yinsen, bleeding on a sack of ammo._

"_Yinsen!" I yelled moving towards him._

"_Tony look out," he screamed feebly._

_I heard him just in time to stop my advances forward. A missile went flying past my head and smashed into the rock, causing rubble to go flying in every direction._

_I looked and fired a missile of my own at the perpetrator, sending him flying back. When I didn't see him get back up I hurried over to Yinsen._

"_Yinsen? Come on we've got to go. Move for me, come on. We had a plan, we're gonna stick to it," I told him hurriedly, trying to find the source of the blood._

"_This was always the plan, Stark," he said back._

_I froze at his words before I hurried on again, "Come on, you're gonna go see your family. Get up," I said stressing the last words._

"_My family is dead," he said softly._

_I turned to look at him, my mask hiding my real emotions, "I'm going to go see them now, Stark," he whispered, his eyes growing dull._

_I tried to open my mouth and tell him that he was not giving up on me, "it's okay," he said reassuring me, "I want this," he whispered before looking at me._

"_Get Quinn out of here, Stark," he said to me as firmly as he could, "let her see her family again," he managed to get out before the light left his eyes._

_I swallowed back the sorrow of losing Yinsen before I stood to my full height. I caught movement and turned my hand ready to fire._

"_Tony!" a small voice yelled._

_I lowered my arm and saw Quinn come hesitantly out of the shadows, tears in her eyes as she looked to Yinsen._

"_No," she whispered._

_I took a few steps towards her, "you need to stay here, I'm going to try and clear the path as much as I can, and when there's a way out I want you to take it," I told her firmly, "I'll follow you, and even if I don't people are out there looking for us, they'll find you," I promised her before turning and heading outside._

_I waltzed out, the others outside hesitated before lifting their guns and firing with everything they had. After a few minutes they lowered their guns only to find they had done no damage._

"_My turn," I said darkly raising my hands and let loose a stream of fire._

_I ignored their screams as I took steps forward, lighting up everything burnable and within my reach. The men scattered, turning and running with their tails behind their legs._

_It didn't last long and eventually I felt the heavy pressure of bullets hitting the suit again._

"_Tony! Look out!"_

_I turned when a voice screamed out and narrowly avoided a tank firing at me. In return I blew it sky high before looking over to Quinn. I opened my mouth about to tell her to get back inside, where it was safe, when a bullet came out of nowhere._

_I watched as she clutched her stomach and stumbled, looking up at me in shock. I took one step forward before another bullet hit her in the shoulder, flinging her back and staining the white tank top she wore with a deep, scarlet red. She smacked into the rock wall, beside the cave entrance. By the time I had taken another step she was shot again, causing her to fall to the ground, a scream ripping its way past her lips and echoing of the walls of the cave._

"_QUINN!" I screamed._

* * *

"QUINN!" I yelled as I shot up in bed, sweat pouring down my face.

I swallowed heavily, blinking back tears as I thought back to my dream. It was years ago, before Reindeer games and before Obadiah. Before I became 'Ironman'

"Quinn," I whispered to myself, as the chocolate haired girl entered my thoughts again.

I leant back against my pillows once again, "Sir, do you require assistance?" I heard a British voice ask.

I shook my head, "No JARVIS," I said weakly, my strength drained from the nightmare.

"Shall I alert the others?" he asked me.

I thought about it, at first, but I didn't want them to know. I was Tony Stark, owner of Stark Industries, a millionaire, playboy, genius, philanthropist... I could go on all night. But my point was I was _The _Tony Stark, and I did not have nightmares. I did not need help.

"No JARVIS," I said back before looking over my bedside table and seeing the holographic display telling me it was still early in the morning.

"To early," I muttered before rolling over in bed and facing the windows, which currently were blocked out.

Suddenly I had the longing to look outside, "JARVIS, can you open the curtains," I asked him.

"Yes Sir," the AI answered before dutifully allowing the lights of New York through the window.

Normally I would have found them annoying and over done compared to the nice blue glow of my own building but tonight—this morning—I found great relief in it.

* * *

"JARVIS are any of the others up yet?" I asked my 'Butler'

"Yes Sir, Agent Barton, Agent Romanoff and Mr. Rogers," he informed me.

I nodded before pushing back the blankets and sitting up, ignoring the protests from my exhausted body. I would only have to down a few cups of coffee and I would be ready for the day. I stumbled into the bathroom, turning on the shower and stripping my white top and boxes before stepping in.

I enjoyed the warmth for as long as I could before I exited the shower and dried off. It didn't take me to long to find an ACDC shirt and a pair of jeans and then I was ready to go. I waltzed out of my bedroom before going over to the elevator. I pressed the button for the floor below me before leaning back against the wall and closing my eyes.

When the door chimed I opened my eyes and strolled out casually heading straight for the coffee maker. I looked over at the pair behind me, calmly eating breakfast at the counter.

"Want some?" I offered as the coffee maker started up smoothly.

Steve shook his head, focusing back on the paper in his hands while Clint nodded happily, spooning another mouthful of fruit loops into his mouth.

I sat the cup down in front of Barton before turning back and making another. Best thing about being me, you get top of the line in _everything_... normally because I make everything that's top of the line. I heard the elevator door opening behind me but I paid it no heed, choosing to focus instead on the rapidly filling cup of rich, bitter coffee.

"Nightmares again, Stark?" I heard a woman's voice ask.

I sighed, remembering how she spent her nights watching over us all through the cameras, before turning and facing the red-headed woman, "I was going to make you some Ginger-snaps," I said gesturing to the coffee in my hands, "but now I don't think I will," I said, pouting slightly.

She sighed before sitting down next to Barton, "are you going to answer the question or not?" she said her face impassive... as always.

"No fun that way," I said, blowing off the question.

I heard her muttering under her breath as the door opened again and a tired looking Bruce Banner stepped through.

"Hey Bruce," I said happily.

He looked at me for a second before nodding, "morning Tony," he said quietly, walking over to the cupboards and pulling out some tea. I shuddered when I saw it.

"How can you drink that?" I asked with a grimace.

"Because Tony," he said as he poured hot water over the sweet smelling tea bag, "I sleep at night," he said calmly.

"I sleep too," I grumbled.

He shook his head with a small smile, "what time did you finally go to bed last night? Huh?" he asked me, sipping his hot tea carefully.

"About 11:30," I admitted bitterly as I looked out the window at New York.

"And what time did you get up this morning?" he said, continuing to pepper me with questions.

I moaned, "Since when are you my mum,"

He looked at me sternly, "since Pepper decided she wasn't," he said, warning me he wasn't against pulling out the Pepper card if it meant I would sleep.

I sighed at the mention of my ex-girlfriend, "Yeah well, I don't remember _mummy_," I said sarcastically and in a high voice.

I got a glare, an actual glare from the ever calm and rational Bruce.

Natasha gave me an uncertain look, _oh so she is capable of emotion,_ "he had another nightmare last night," she said looking Bruce in the eye.

I saw him fidget uncomfortably out of the corner of my eye before hearing him sigh deeply; "Tony" was all he said.

I looked at them all as they looked at me with worry lacing their features, "What?" I asked, getting slightly annoyed.

"You've been having a lot of nightmares lately Stark," Clint said. Oh yeah no need to remind me.

"Have I? I hadn't noticed," I said anger and sarcasm thick in my voice.

I heard Steve sigh from behind his paper but he didn't voice his opinion for once. The others just gave me the same worried look before I couldn't stand it anymore and snapped.

"So what?" I asked, "What does it mean to you?" I questioned them, curious about what they would say.

Bruce sighed, "If there're about what happened 2 years ago—"he started to say before I interrupted.

"No," I snapped, "This is not about stupid Rock of Ages,"

I looked over a caught an almost hurt look in Bruce's eyes. I sighed and rubbed the back of my neck tiredly.

"Sorry Bruce," I apologized uncharacteristically.

He seemed shocked at my apology but brushed it off with a small smile, "its fine Tony," he said, sipping his tea again.

I gave him a weak smile before brewing another coffee and walking over to the elevator. A call stopped me short and I turned to see Bruce looking after me curiously.

"If you don't mind me asking, what are they about?" he asked me cautiously.

I swallowed and looked into the black depths of my cup before pressing the button on the elevator. The doors opened and I entered pressing the button for the level I wanted. I looked up at the others as the door beeped signalling it was about to close.

"An old friend," I muttered.

* * *

**How was that? Tell me with a review and you can steal Tony's coffee... and his cookies**

**-Taila**


	2. Getting A Hold Of Yourself

**A/N Here you go Chapter Two**

**I own nothing**

* * *

I sighed as the television played _another_ report on the infamous Avengers. I turned the volume up as I bustled around my apartment, cooking up something to eat for dinner. After not eating all day, my stomach was putting up a fight.

"_After the Events of the Loki incident 2 years ago, the Avengers have continued to keep this world safe." _The reporter droned on, no emotion in her bland voice.

I sighed again loudly, picking up my cup and taking a deep drink of the bitter contents.

"_From the infamous Dr. Doom to the Brotherhood of Mutants, our heroes have had a wide selection of individuals to defend us from, and we thank them do we not?" _she said, asking a rhetorical question.

I muttered an answer under my breath as I forked the now cooked vegetables onto my plate. I bumped the oven door shut with my hip before grabbing a knife and heading over to my couch. I watched as the Reporter praised all of the Avengers, apparently 'saving the best for last.'

"_Tony Stark is one of the world's most loved superheroes. Also known as 'Ironman' Stark continues to amaze the world with his Companies inventions, making our lives easier with his cheap and obtainable technology,"_

My fork stopped inches from my mouth when a picture of Tony came on the screen. He looked just like I remembered him, but much cleaner and obviously much happier. I looked down at my half full plate, suddenly feeling ill and nauseous. I swallowed uncomfortably before standing and walking over to my fridge, placing the plate in there for later.

I don't know why I watched those reports. It was pure torture, seeing him. I should know better but every time one comes on, my fingers inched towards the volume button, allowing the reporters flat voice to drone on, loudly filling my apartment. I grabbed my purse and headed out, intent on buying the biggest tub of ice-cream I could find.

Honestly he moved on so why can't I? Get a hold of yourself Quinn.

* * *

**Tony's POV**

I muttered calculations under my breath as I edited the design of my suit. Last time we had gone up against Doom, he had a weapon that had rendered my suit useless. I had to make sure it couldn't happen again, otherwise I wouldn't get out unscathed like I did last time.

"Tony?" Bruce's nervous voice sounded from behind me.

I hummed back, keeping my focus on my work. I heard shuffling as he came over to me. His head poked into my field of vision and he looked curiously at the formulas on the holographic screen in front of me.

"Uh uh, don't do that, it'll blow if it comes in contact with anything nuclear," Bruce warned me, his glasses perched on the edge of his nose.

I noticed where I had gone wrong and nodded my thanks. Bruce shifted and looked at me with a worried expression.

"How long have you been having nightmares Tony?" he asked me, moving a few things around on the screen, peeking at me from the corner of his eye.

I shuffled and shrugged, "dunno," I muttered under my breath, not wanting to have this conversation.

Bruce sighed and took the tool from my hand, making me look up at him annoyed, "They're not going to gently push forever Tony, you know that. Soon they'll start pushing harder," he warned with a stern look in his warm eyes.

I sighed, understanding what he was saying, "I'll tell them soon," I insisted, though I knew he realised I was lying.

"I know that telling people how you're feeling isn't you Tony, but we're you're family," he said while I scoffed at the cheesy comment, "you can tell us anything," he finished softly.

I wiped my hands over my face, picking up my cup and glaring at what remained of my coffee. I groaned before strolling over to the door, looking over my shoulder, "you coming?"

He rolled his eyes at me but followed me out nonetheless. We chatted idly as we travelled up, Bruce asking if I had solved the problem yet. I hadn't. Doom had cut off my source, he had cut me off from JARVIS, and I was struggling to remedy that.

He didn't bring up my nightmares again. Thank God. I wasn't ready to share them just yet, not ready to share _her_ just yet. I swallowed the small lump in my throat when the memories came flooding back.

I loved her eyes... and her hair. I wasn't one to appreciate small things like that but somehow she was different. Her hair was like liquid chocolate and her eyes were large and innocent. But my favourite thing was how honest she was with me, she didn't hide anything, her blue grey eyes were open and trusting whenever she looked at me. I always felt a sense of pride and smugness when she would do that, normally accompanied with a dose of protectiveness.

The elevator chimed, signalling our arrival to the Penthouse. I snapped myself out of my depressing thoughts and forced myself to walk up to my coffee maker, strutting as per normal. Yes, I admit that I strut, and no, I don't care.

"Tony? Fury said we have to do another _team bonding_ session," I heard Clint moan loudly from our large TV... sitting room thing.

I muttered under my breath, "Seriously Legolas? Tell Mad Eye that we're... all going to the zoo next week," I said dismissively, really against having another _fucking_ team bonding session.

Clint raised his eyebrows, "we are? Awesome," he sang as he leant back against the couch, nose back into the magazine he had been reading previously.

I sighed loudly and took a few big gulps from the hot cup of coffee I held in my hands. I was exhausted, but didn't want to sleep. And let me tell you...

Worst. Feeling. Ever.

"No, Stark, you're all going to sit down together and do something domestic," I heard a commanding voice echo through my penthouse.

I groaned, "Legolas! Why didn't you tell me he was on speaker!" I yelled, annoyed.

I heard no reply from Clint.

"Smart man," I muttered, bringing the cup back up to my lips.

"Because Stark, he knows when to shut up, you on the other hand don't! I don't care what you do, but tonight you'll all be in the _same _room for more than 3 hours!" he said deeply before I heard a dial tone.

I whined, "Why do we need them anyway! We live in the same place for Pete's sake, isn't that enough?" I cried.

"Who is this Pete?" I heard a loud voice boom.

I looked over and saw a large man come waltzing into my Penthouse, "Goldilocks," I stated,  
un-amused.

Thor gave me a smile and a small nod before greeting me with a bruising slap on the shoulder, "Man of Iron, are you well?" he asked.

I opened my mouth to answer but he continued going on, "you wouldn't happen to have any of those 'Pop-tarts' would you?" he asked, opening random cupboards.

I sighed and rubbed a hand over my face before exclaiming loudly, "Thor I told you the furthest cupboard on the right! On the right!" I repeated when he moved to the left.

I sighed and rubbed my hand over my face, "honestly Thor? Honestly?" I mumbled as Bruce rushed to help him before he broke something... or someone.

"Ah!" Thor exclaimed as he clutched the box in his massive arms, tearing it open and shoving pop-tart after pop-tart... after pop-tart into his mouth.

"Do you swallow?" Bruce asked him, staring at him through his glasses, "Or inhale?"

I barked out a laugh, "I don't know about you Brucie, but I think you could've worded that better," I said, humour sparkling in my eyes.

Bruce stopped for a second, turning to me with an exasperated expression, "really, Tony?" he said before swallowing the rest of his... Ew, tea.

I made a face at his choice of beverage before watching Thor devour his snack in under a minute. It was very off putting... Bruce was right; I think the pop-tarts just disappeared...

Bruce followed my eyes and smiled, raising his eyebrows mockingly, "I'm sure Thor will share Tony, just ask," he commented before pulling out more bags of tea and examining each one.

I gagged, "I'll live thanks," I said dryly watching Bruce screw up his face as he tried to decide which tea to choose, his fingers hovering about the small, bright boxes.

"Why don't you just throw all those out and drink a decent drink... like coffee!" I exclaimed when he couldn't decide after five minutes of standing there.

I got a glare, the second one today.

"Alrighty then," I mumbled, not wanting to anger Bruce anymore.

Well, actually, the Hulk was always entertaining, and according to Bruce he liked us... so maybe...

"No," Bruce stated.

I spluttered, "What?" I asked.

"Whatever you're thinking, no," he repeated.

I snorted and drunk more coffee as Bruce walked out of the room, bringing half of his tea with him. I rolled my eyes and checked my watch. Five o'clock.

Well I had nothing better to do so why not go pick up Dinner?

* * *

**How was chapter two?**

**-Taila**


	3. Second Meeting

**A/N Hey, hope it's been a good… two chapters? Hope this one is good two.**

**I own nothing**

* * *

**Tony's POV**

I slipped the sunglasses on and hoped they stopped people recognizing me _too _easily. I mean, I'm Tony Stark so someone would recognize me but some nights I was not in the mood. And tonight was one of those nights. I nodded at someone as I passed them on my one into the takeaway store.

It was crowded and I let out a loud groan before turning on my heel and storming out the door. I would find another restaurant, waste of my time, but fine. I stalked up to my car and hopped in, mentally debating which stop was next. I wasn't in the mood for Chinese and Pizza was a Saturday night thing, so they were out. I thought hard and realized I wasn't really in the mood for calorie packed slabs of grease and so I did a sharp turn and headed to the nearest grocery store.

I parked my car and jogged to the entrance, hoping to go in and out quickly, so I could head home. I walked in, feeling slightly lost when I saw the mountains of fresh vegetables and fruit. I should have brought Capsicle along, he would now what's… eatable. I sighed and fished my phone out of my pocket, dialing Bruce's number.

"Tony? What is it now?" Bruce's tired voice came through.

"Hey Brucie Boy, what do you want for dinner?" I asked, walking up to a strange looking fruit.

"Uh, I'm not really in the mood for take away Tony," he said.

I looked around and grabbing a small trolley, "no Bruce, I'm at the supermarket…" I trailed off as I placed a few of the… I read the label; _Star fruit,_ in the trolley.

"Really?" he asked, sounding like he didn't believe a word.

I rolled my eyes, "yes Bruce, a supermarket," I reinforced, "now… what is actually eatable and not going to kill me?" I asked him childishly.

Bruce paused and I waited impatiently for an answer, "you're in the vegetable section aren't you?" he asked after a while.

I scoffed, "I ah—yeah," I said looking at the various coloured items.

"Buy a pre-made salad Tony," Bruce told me, the tired tone still in his voice.

"Okay," I mumbled, looking around before seeing the bags of green leafs. I walked over and judged their size, more than one was needed because… well Thor.

I grabbed a few bags and shoved them in the trolley before wheeling it forward and leaving the section, the phone still plastered to my ear.

"What goes with the leaves?" I asked him curiously, looking over the custard squares in the bakery counter.

"Ah, maybe chicken? Quiche?" Bruce recommended as I asked for 10 of the yellow coloured squares, one for each of us and I could save a couple for later.

I nodded as the man passed me a few large bakery bags, "Sounds good, how much should I buy, you know Point-break and Capsicle eat more than you and me combined," I commented idly, wandering over to what I hoped was the deli section.

After a few minutes I found the area that held hot chickens, sighing I grabbed a few of the larger ones and placed them in the trolley before walking over to what I hoped were Quiches. I cocked my head and grabbed two of the biggest ones, placing them gently in the trolley.

"Tony?" Bruce said.

I jumped before remembering I still had the phone to my ear and Bruce was on the other end, "Sorry there big guy," I apologized absently.

"Yeah well, please don't get the tomato Quiches if you don't have too," he asked dryly.

"Do you really think I can even tell which ones are—" I froze when I saw a familiar face. A familiar face that shouldn't be in a New York supermarket. One that shouldn't be in a supermarket _anywhere._

"Quinn," I whispered.

* * *

**Quinn's POV**

I sighed as I tried to decide which flavor of ice cream to get. So... this is what I'm honestly doing on a Friday night, standing here trying to decide between Chocolate or Orange choc chip. I suppose it wasn't the _worst_ way to spend my night… but still maybe I should go out, party on the town, dress up and feel pretty.

I looked up and stared at the other shoppers who walked around idly, some with children, some alone, some with someone on their arm smiling down at them. I looked around, a small frown coming onto my lips before i caught someone standing down the aisle from me. I felt myself stiffen when I caught the unbelievable sight of Tony Stark's gaping face. I stood up straighter and looked closer, _yes_ definitely Tony. You can wear sunglasses all you want but when someone spends nights memorizing your face... they'd know you just by looking a lock of your hair.

I saw him mouth something and start to move forward but I turned and hurried down the aisle, hiding in the wine section. He came to where I had been standing and I watched his eyes frantically search the store before he deflated and his eyes went dark.

"Uh, oh Uhm sorry Bruce, I thought I…" I heard him say, his voice flat.

"No Bruce I'm fine, I uh, talk to you later," he said before pressing a few buttons on the phone and placing it back in his pocket.

He couldn't see me but I watched him rub his face tiredly before turning and grabbing a trolley filled with food. I watched him slowly head towards the counters, my heart thudding slowly in my chest. Why? He was being brought up weekly by the Tabloids, nightly by my dreams and now I was seeing him? I felt the thudding slow before it felt like my heart broke. It broke for the hundredth time since I had lost Tony Stark.

* * *

**Tony's POV**

I placed the items on the counter with a heavy head. Things had gone from bad to worst. First I was dreaming about her now I was seeing her in public? I needed help, and I needed it soon otherwise... I thought about taking Bruce up on that offer to talk to my team and decided I would take it.

Tonight.

* * *

I arrived back at my tower, parking the car in the rows I had decided on when I had first designed my tower.

"JARVIS could you please ask Capsicle to come down and help with the bags?" I told my butler, grabbing a few of the bags myself before walking over to the elevator.

"Of course Sir," JARVIS responded politely.

I waited for the elevator doors to open on the top level of the tower, tapping my foot gently and tried to force the thoughts out of my head. I didn't see her, I couldn't have… she… _Quinn_ was dead. I knew that so what was I doing to myself? Was I that desperate… that _hurt_ that my brain was conjuring her up?

I went back to the person I had seen. She looked exactly like Quinn in every way but unlike last time, her peach coloured flesh was clean and no longer covered in blood. Her hair was luscious and flowed down her shoulders in waves, framing her face perfectly.

The doors opened and I composed myself before stepping out and placing the bags on the counter. I looked and saw Clint drawing sketches in a notebook. I looked and saw the unmistakable designs of Clint's arrows.

"What does it do?" I asked with a slight frown, pointing vaguely at the picture

He shrugged, "I was hoping you could tell me that," he muttered.

I nodded and walked off, heading back down to my car to fetch more bags when I saw Steve and Bruce already walking in with them. I nodded in thanks and started taking out the items from the plastic bags, placing them down gently on the counter top.

The room remained in silence as I grabbed plates and placed them on the dining table along with cutlery. I looked up and saw Thor standing there awkwardly.

"You wouldn't mind getting the food?" I asked him and anyone that was listening.

Bruce went to the counter with Thor and grabbed a few of the pre packs salads while Thor grabbed the chickens in one hand and the Quinces in the other. I quickly grabbed a few bowls to put the salads in before I hurried back to the table.

"JARVIS could you please get everyone up here? Make sure you coax Jane from her lab and Thor from his Jane" I demanded as I bustled about.

I caught a weird look from Bruce but I continued setting up dinner, "They're already in the room Sir, you were talking to Mr. Odinson seconds ago" JARVIS informed me.

I frowned and looked up to see everyone looking at me with confused expressions, "so they are," I commented blandly when i saw everyone's faces, i looked to see Thor looking down at me, "sorry Point Break," I apologized quickly.

I heard the chairs being scraped out slowly before they creaked loudly, "you guys hungry?" I heard Bruce ask absently.

We all sat down silently, making my stomach knot. I looked up and met a few of my teammates as they stared at me while forking food into their mouths. I dropped my fork and leant forward before standing up and heading over to my fully stocked bar.

"What now?" I demanded, keeping my voice light.

I could basically hear Bruce's discomfort as he shifted in his seat, "what happened at the supermarket?" he asked me after a few seconds.

I turned after filling a glass with amber liquid, "supermarket?" I echoed, moving back to my seat.

"You… said someone's name," he told me, "Quinn," he said when I didn't reply to his first accusation.

I felt myself stiffen at the mention of her name before I forced a tight smile, "who on earth are you talking about?" I asked him, forcing myself to take a bite of chicken.

"Tony…" he said simply, his worried eyes searching mine.

I sighed and dropped my fork, watching Jane flinch at the loud noise, "Quinn Daniels," I told the room, feeling my heart break with word that left my lips.

"Who is she?" Natasha asked softly.

I gave Natasha a look before staring down at my plate, "you all know how I became Ironman right?" I said with a slight frown.

Bruce shifted, "bits and bobs, together we might know the outline of the story but…" he said.

I swallowed, "I was kidnapped by the Ten Rings and forced to build a Jericho Missile… a product of Stark Industries." I said quietly.

"I was placed in a… cave with Ho Yinsen…" I trailed off.

Natasha nodded, "Yes Pepper told us about Yinsen and the Ten Rings," she said carefully.

"And I built the suit to get out of there, that's the story that Pepper told you?" I continued.

Clint swallowed his mouthful, "didn't she tell us the whole story?" he said with a frown, obviously angry that someone he considered a friend had lied to him.

I chuckled darkly and rubbed my hands together before taking another drink, "no…"

"I didn't tell _her_ the whole story,"

* * *

**Good ending? Is it suspenseful? Tony is admittedly hard to write… sometimes you get him perfect but sometimes he just doesn't sound right, know what I mean?**

**-Taila**


	4. Planning

**A/N Hey, I hope you like my story... please tell me you like my story? Reviews would be nice :)  
Anyway here is Quinn's story... I hope you like it. I love stories that show that Tony can be scared and have memories he's afraid of, so this may have a little angst in it... fair warning.**

**I own nothing**

* * *

"So SHIELD only knows half the story?" Natasha demanded.

I sighed and felt slight anger well up inside me, "Of course you think about SHIELD and your job first," I muttered, regretting saying anything.

Natasha's eyes snapped to mine and she looked almost apologetic, "I wasn't asking you to tell them Stark, I was just wondering if they had the whole story," she clarified.

I shrugged and rubbed a hand over my face, "no they don't, they only know about my suit and Yinsen," I told her quietly.

She nodded, "so what are we missing? Information wise," she asked, sharing a quick look with Clint.

I sighed before beginning my story, "I remember waking up with a large circle in my chest that was attached to a large car battery, and after a small temper tantrum Yinsen explained that it was the only thing keeping me alive. I didn't notice that it wasn't just the two of us until a small hand gently took the battery from me," I told them, miming reaching out to grab something.

I laughed, "I got a bit of a shock until she introduced herself as Quinn Daniels, she was a victim of an explosion the Ten Rings had caused... they had field tested my weapons on a small town." I said regrettably, "her family was murdered in the blast, she told me but she never told Yinsen" I murmured suddenly wondering why she trusted me with the information but not him.

"How old was she?" Steve asked, "Was she still living with her parents or just visiting?"

I blinked hard, "uh, she was in her twenties and it was her birthday, so just visiting" I remembered.

Steve looked ashamed he had asked so I sent him a small smile, hoping he would understand I understood his curiosity.

"Did she help you build your suit?" Bruce asked me, playing with the food on his plate.

I shrugged, "more or less yeah she did, she was more support, without her I don't think I would have wanted to get out of there, I probably wouldn't have worked as hard," I looked up at Bruce quickly before my plate demanded my attention again.

"Did they... kill her?" Jane asked nervously, her eyes looking pained.

I nodded slowly, "shot her... after I had escaped, I was outside and I didn't see a tank shoot at me... she cried out to warn me but it made them notice her, the—the first bullet came out of nowhere" I said sadly, my heart aching.

Silence fell over the table and I was thankful for it. I didn't want the pity and the apologies... it was no one's fault but my own. I had promised to protect her and I had failed. I had failed her.

"Did you ever recover the body?" Bruce asked again, his eyes filled with an emotion I couldn't name.

I frowned at his expression as I shook my head, "we looked—well I did at least but I could never find it... no matter how hard I looked," I said, "but I found Yinsen's," I informed them loudly.

"Why did you say her name in the supermarket?" Bruce asked me, his food long forgotten.

I took a deep breath before answering, "I could've sworn I had seen her," I whispered, swallowing hard.

"Maybe you did?" Natasha offered the same light that was in Bruce's eyes in hers.

I shook my head wildly, "I watched them shoot her, I saw her blood, how would she still be alive!" I shouted.

Natasha's tone was quiet and deadly, "did you really? Did you watch the light leave her eyes?" she demanded.

I hesitated before blinking a few times, "no I—I attacked everybody and when I tried to get back to her they stopped me," I explained, shamed that I had yelled at my friends who were making good points.

At this point Natasha almost looked giddy, "maybe we could find her? What supermarket did you see her at?" she questioned.

"Uh the one with the bright green letters on the corner of sixth?" I said slightly confused when I couldn't remember the name.

Natasha nodded before a conversation started about finding her and the different ways it could be done. They were clever ways but I couldn't... I couldn't do it. March door to door and ask if anyone had seen the girl with the silvery blue eyes and chocolate coloured hair. It would hurt too much.

I looked down at my plate before pushing it away and speaking up, "stop it, please just..." I sighed, "She's gone," I said flatly, ignoring their quiet protests, "damn it, let me move on," I practically yelled before standing up and storming away from the table.

* * *

**Quinn's POV**

That was too close, I told myself as I grabbed a random litre of ice cream, not caring about the flavour anymore. I rushed through a self checkout before practically sprinting out the door and to my car. Having a car in New York was damn annoying but I refused go around on a bike so a car was my only option.

"Hurry up," I muttered when the traffic picked up just outside the supermarket I had left.

I had just seen Tony Stark and he had seen me. I felt my heart thudding in my chest painfully, damn it even thinking of him was agonizing. _Snap out of it_ I thought to myself when my mind went back to how good he looked... now that he was grease and blood free and didn't smell like the wrong end of a horse.

I giggled to myself at the statement before slamming on the gas and driving down the deserted street to my apartment building. I would have to be careful from here on out. Where I shopped, where I ate even where I went clothes shopping. I sighed as I stopped the car, pulling on the parking brake before throwing my head forward in frustration feeling pain when it hit the steering wheel.

"Damn it," I mumbled, rubbing my forehead as I opened my car door.

I checked my fingertips for blood before I opened my apartment door and hurried inside, preferring the safety of my flat to the darkness of the street. I placed the plastic bag on the counter before rushing to check my phone which I had left beside my bed.

No calls and no messages.

"Shocking," I said quietly before going to check the ice cream I brought.

I pulled it out of the bag and studied the container. French Vanilla. I sighed before placing the tub in the freezer and heading over to my phone again even though I knew no one had called or text. It was habit, I guess, constantly checking and wondering why no one ever did message me.

I pulled my jacket off and threw it over the back of the couch before heading over to my TV and leaning down, searching through my limited movie collection. I would have to buy more, give myself something to do I decided before pulling out Die Hard and placing the disc in the DVD player. I turned and grabbed the remote before heading over to the couch and tucking my knees under my chin.

* * *

Natasha watched Tony go with a grim smile, "Damn," she muttered once he was out of earshot.

Jane looked like a deer in the headlights, "you don't actually think she's still alive do you?" she asked Natasha, causing her head to snap away from the elevator.

Natasha shrugged, "how did she survive one of Tony's missiles and then not survive getting shot?" she questioned, a thoughtful expression on her face, "he claimed to have seen her... I'm not saying she's alive I'm just thinking of the possibilities," she corrected with another stolen glance at the elevator.

Bruce looked just as thoughtful as she did, "they couldn't find her body and he didn't see her die," he murmured, his brow furrowing as he thought.

"I think we should just leave Tony to his grief, he obviously doesn't like to talk about her," Steve said, looking slightly sheepish as he rubbed the back of his neck with one hand.

Natasha looked ashamed, "I won't bring it up again," she said dejectedly.

Jane suddenly looked determined, "she must live near that supermarket," she mused loudly, peeking quickly over at Bruce and Natasha as Steve cleared up the table.

Bruce nodded, "there's a lot of apartments near that area," he said before standing and wishing everybody a good night even though the sun was still peeking over the horizon.

Thor played with a strand of Jane's soft hair as she watched Steve put the spare food away in the fridge. They could find her, couldn't they? It would probably take a long time at that. But could they find the woman Tony is so obsessed and heartbroken over.

Jane let out a loud sigh causing Thor to make a small noise beside her. She giggled and turned to face the large blonde man.

"Jane?" Thor rumbled, silently asking is she was alright.

She hummed as she ran a hand over his armour, thinking as he watched her, "I'm alright, I'm just wondering how Tony felt towards Quinn, I mean why is he so upset over her? Because he thought of her as a daughter? Sister? Lover?" she ranted before sighing and sending Thor an apologetic sheepish smile.

He watched her fondly, "the way Man of Iron speaks, sounds as though he cares deeply for this Daniels, which is why he mourns her passing so deeply and for such a long amount of time," he offered, making Jane feel better for over thinking everything.

She smiled at him thankfully before placing a small kiss on his lips making him hum in contentment. She chuckled and pulled him closer before leaning into him and turning to watch Natasha and Clint argue fondly.

When were those two going to realize they were in love?

* * *

**Naw, Thor and Jane moment and a Natasha and Clint moment. So what do you think? Please tell me it's good otherwise I think I may go crawl into a corner... and die after crying for a few hours!**

**Want that guilt? Do you? Do you? DO YOU?!**

**-Taila**


	5. AntiGen

**A/N Hey guys, I hope you like it so far and don't mind my slow updates :( Any way Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. I borrowed the name AntiGen from Underworld Awakening, just so you know. I made up the address too so no judging!**

**I have 2 reviews and too be honest I'm a little disappointed *Sigh***

* * *

"Do I have too?" Natasha groaned, sipping her coffee greedily.

Tony's eyes pleaded with her, "please? Pepper normally does it and I don't know what to look for! You would though, you can do the whole mind trick thing and figure out if they'll be a good P.A," he exclaimed.

Natasha couldn't help but admit he was right, if the person had something up their sleeve she would know it almost automatically. And this would be a good way to get Tony to speak to her again; he had ignored her since the incident last week where she had brought up Quinn and the likelihood of her survival. This was the first time he had spoken to her all week.

She gave Tony a quick glare, "fine," she mumbled.

Tony grinned, "Good we've already had over twenty applicants and they're coming tomorrow, dress nicely!" he shouted happily before leaving the room.

Clint chuckled somewhere behind Natasha, "the things you would do to get in someone's good graces," he said childishly, throwing his partner a smirk.

"Oh shut up,"

* * *

**Quinn's POV**

"I think you need to get a better job," Skye voiced as she rooted through my fridge.

I sighed and looked up from the letter in my hand, "and why is that?" I asked her before signing my name and putting the letter in a cream coloured envelope.

"Because your life is boring?" she offered after a few minutes of thought.

I scoffed, "thanks Skye," I muttered, sending her a quick glare.

Skye was my best friend, there was no denying that. But she had a few faults, like her undeniable need for gossip; if it wasn't for that I may have told her the truth. But the truth tended to fall off her tongue too easily.

She giggled, "I think you need a change," she said instead, "did you know they're looking for people at Stark Industries? You could totally work that!" she shrieked.

My head quickly shot up, "no," I blurted before I could stop myself.

Skye stared me down, "and why not?" she questioned.

"I'm happy," I said with a fake smile before looking away, "content and peachy," I continued rambling.

She sighed, "you only say you're peachy when something's wrong, mind telling me what's been bothering you?" she whined before her face lit up as she pulled the ice cream out of the freezer.

I shook my head, "what I can't use that word now?" I asked flabbergasted

She pointed her spoon at me, "no, no you can't" she stated.

I cracked a smile at my best friend before I looked over at my clock, "I have to head into work soon," I said sadly before I gave Skye my attention once again.

Skye sent me a tired smile, "I still think you should go for one of the jobs," she mumbled, "I am," she voiced louder.

I rolled my eyes, "I have to get changed," I said before walking into my bedroom and slipping on a pair of black pants and a white blouse

"Hey, uh Quinn?" Skye called.

I frowned when I caught the nervousness in her voice, "Yeah Skye?" I answered.

I heard shuffling before her head poked around the corner of my door, "could I crash here for a few days, my Landlord is getting iffy," she said with a small smile.

I huffed in annoyance, "You should just move in with me, I have a spare room and my landlord leaves me alone!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, but would you want someone to be here with you 24/7?" she asked gently.

I tensed up for a second before sending her a quick nod, "yeah, I do want someone here 24/7" I said quietly, "so go home now and pack, you can use my car I'll just call a cab," I told her slipping on some ballet flats.

Her face lit up and she ran towards me with her arms open for a hug. I chuckled as I returned the gesture before pulling back so I could run a brush through my hair. She was bouncing up and down in excitement as she told me how awesome it was going to be if we lived together.

"I uh, won't be able to pay rent at first," she said sheepishly, "I'm still trying to get a job,"

I nodded, "I know," I reminded her, "anyway I can pay the rent by myself just fine," I told her, draping a jacket over my arm in case it rained.

Her eyes widened, "I know! How did you get such a good job so bloody easily?" she demanded.

I chuckled before patting her on the shoulder, "I went to university, you didn't" I said with a wink.

She narrowed her eyes at me before smacking my arm roughly, "don't get smart," she warned before walking out with my car keys.

I had one hand on my hip as I watched her go before I turned and grabbed my spare key and purse before heading out the door myself. I had ten minutes to get to work and a taxi to get me there, so it was definite that I wouldn't get there on time.

I sighed and pulled my phone out of my purse as I hailed a taxi, quickly telling the driver where I wanted to go as I dialled a familiar number.

"Quinn?" a masculine voice answered.

I smiled, "hey, I just wanted to warn you that I may be a little late, I have to take a cab," I told my boss, watching New York fly past the window.

I heard him sigh before a small chuckle came down the line, "I think having to take a taxi is punishment enough Quinn," he offered.

I chuckled and shook my head before thanking him and hanging up, turning to look at the bright blue light of Stark Tower. I took a deep breath as a light rain started to fall, turning the letter 'A' into a small blur of blue.

"Miss? We've arrived," the driver informed me, turning in his seat to look at me politely.

I gave him a large smile as I passed him the appropriate amount of money and left the cab quickly. I turned to look over at Stark Tower, which stood across the block from the skyscraper I worked in. I hesitated before bringing my gaze back to my feet and walked forward, entering the cool, clean lobby of the AntiGen building.

I sent the lady at the desk a smile as I headed to the private elevator, pulling out my key card, and swiping it quickly before typing in the entry code.

I stepped inside before calming waiting for the doors to close. I ran my fingers through my hair, shaking the water off it as I felt the elevator quickly climbing up the side of the building.

A loud chime made me raise my head and watch the doors open, revealing a small secure room. I smiled at the guards before flashing my card and offering my finger for the print scan. I waited patiently as my finger was scanned and the guards checked me over for weapons and any dangerous items.

I barely noticed the old routine, and instead focused on my work load for today. I hadn't finished imputing the results from our latest tests, so I would have to complete that and then I could start the second lot of—

"All clear Miss Daniels," the guard said in a monotone.

I nodded my thanks as a heavy door opened and I was granted access into a private level. I headed straight to the office that was located at the far end of the building, facing Stark Tower in an almost defiant way.

I knocked gently before I pushed the door open, "Cullen?" I asked, poking my head around the corner.

My bosses head snapped up and he let out a large smile, impatiently brushing his white blonde hair out of his face, "you're not that late Quinn," he said, raising his eyebrow at the clock that stood at the corner of his desk.

I shrugged my shoulder, "better to be safe than sorry," I explained, walking into his office casually.

He chuckled, "nice motto," he complimented, sending the papers in his hand a quick glance.

"I'm sorry, are you busy?" I blurted, "I just came in to tell you that I was here, I better get back to work," I said quickly.

He shook his head fondly, "don't worry your pretty little head Quinn, I was just looking over your test results," he said before he frowned, "inconclusive," he muttered.

I swallowed thickly and rubbed the spot where I had drawn my own blood the day before, "again?" I asked.

He nodded, "I'm sorry Quinn, I just don't understand what's in your blood. I've cross referenced it with mutant DNA but there's something different, I just can't place it." He said angrily, slapping his fist down on the table.

I jumped slightly when the loud sound echoed through the spacious room, "I can do more tests, cross reference my blood with _everything_," I offered tiredly.

He looked up curiously, his eyes flashing as he thought about my offer, finally he sighed, "If you are willing," he said after the long pause.

I gave him a half smile before slowly turning around and heading out the door hesitantly. I rubbed my eyes before crossing the hall and entering my own private office/laboratory. I looked around the room before heading over to the clean white counter picking up the white papers that lay on it neatly.

I picked them up and turned on my heel, stalking over to my computer where I imputed the data quickly. My fingers flew over the keyboard as my brain whirled, lapping up the information and comparing it to other tests.

I pushed myself away from the computer and walked over to the counters again, sitting myself down in a high stool before picking up a syringe and expertly removing a vial fill of my blood.

* * *

"You have no previous education," Natasha said annoyed, looking up to give the woman in front of her a questioning glance, she was the 15th applicant today and was no more interesting than the others.

Skye shifted in her seat, "no, I uh, didn't have the money to go to Uni," she said quickly, hoping the red headed woman's patient would hold up.

Natasha nodded and write something down briefly before looking at the papers in her hand, "you've written down no address," she said, frowning at the paper.

Skye chuckled, "uh, I just moved in with a friend last week... I kind of can't remember her address; I think it's down 9th street? The Avian apartment complex," she remembered with great difficulty.

Natasha raised her eyebrows, "that's quite the high end street, what does your friend do?" she asked out of curiosity.

Skye smiled fondly, "Quinn this scientist/professor thingy, she can't really tell me all the details apparently it's all very hush hush," she laughed.

Natasha's head shot up, "Quinn?" she echoed, her mind flashing back to the woman Tony had talked about.

Skye frowned but nodded eagerly, "yeah she's my best friend, I've never met someone like her, she's kind but she's so guarded," she said, her gossip tongue ready for action.

Natasha leant back in her seat calmly, "where does she work?" she asked, playing with the pen in her hands.

"Oh, just across the road actually," Skye said quickly, pointedly looking out the window to the AntiGen building.

Natasha turned in her seat and gave the clean, white building a quick look over, "Quite the building isn't it?" she said casually, trying to keep the woman in front of her talking as her thoughts ran wild.

"Not as good as this one," Skye praised.

Natasha allowed a fake chuckle to leave her lips, "right answer," she teased, playing the part of respectable P.A perfectly.

Natasha looked at the building again before looking at the woman in front of her, "may I ask what her last name is? So I can write her down as an emergency contact," she asked, her pen poised above the paper.

"Of course, uh her name is Quinn Daniels," Skye told the red headed woman.

Natasha couldn't stop the feeling of excitement that thrummed in her chest and stomach, "sounds like she's an amazing person," she said absently, remembering everything Tony said about the girl with the same name.

Skye nodded, "she's a good person and knows more about me than I do," she said honestly.

Natasha smiled like a cat that got the cream, "really? Then maybe I could ask her if you would be the best choice for Stark's personal assistant, get a second opinion, because so far you're the first choice" she said, meeting the girls confused eyes.

Skye's eyes widened, "we could? I mean I could ask her to meet me somewhere, or we could go over there right now!" she exclaimed, hoping this would get her the job.

Natasha smiled, "why don't you call her and ask her out for coffee," she suggested.

* * *

**How was that? Good yes? I hope it was, because I really love Quinn and I would hate it if you didn't love her too.**

**-Taila**


	6. Chicken Rolls

**A/N Hey guys, sorry my Internets been down, so pooh. It's not my fault; my grandparents have a horrible connection.**

**Crazy1you2have3been4warned- Thanks for saying you love Quinn! I'll let you in on a secret... she loves you too... I think... she can be a bit iffy... Is there too much Drama? **

**Chelsea Di Marco Macbeth- Well, I hope your excitement is being well rewarded with this chapter! And I hope I continue to make you want to read this story :) all the best to you too!**

**Mrs Stark Holmes- Okay, you have an awesome PenName! I love your manners, so of course I will continue**

**Zayren Heart- It's really good to know that you like my story it makes me want to write so much more! And Quinn's happy you love her! I think... meh I'll ask her later.**

**I own nothing**

* * *

I sighed when the results screamed the same answer; Inconclusive. I sat down sluggishly, my mind and body exhausted from the fast pace it had been working at for the past hour. I had been hoping to have a breakthrough... but that was a few weeks ago. So far, it was the same answer and it was never changing no matter what I did.

_God, I'm tired of this, I need to bloody sleep and think about the situation in hand not the situation that is currently flying around saving the world in a large suit of Iron_ I told myself when a yawn ripped its way from my throat.

"_This is the end, hold your breath and count to ten,"_ I jumped when I heard my phone ringing loudly in my coat pocket. I rubbed my eyes and looked around before pulling the offending object out, checking the caller I.D before answering.

"Skye, I'm at work," I said, trying my hardest not to snap.

"Uh, well so am I," she said nervously.

I jerked my head up, "what? You got the job?" I asked.

She chuckled, "well, no technically... but she wants to meet you and if you say a good word... I get the job," she exclaimed.

I felt happiness for my best friend bloom in my chest, "really? When does she want to meet?" I asked, already thinking up an excuse so I could leave. Skye had done so many things for me; I would do anything to repay her.

"Uh, can we go now? I mean just meet up at Starbucks or something?" she asked.

I nodded to myself, "yeah, sounds good," I said with a smile, "uhm, how about that coffee shop? The uh, Rumour has it cafe?" I offered, wiping my hands on my white lab coat.

I could practically hear her smile, "that would be great, you're the best Quinn," she gushed before hanging up, leaving me with the dial tone.

I chuckled and bounced up, my mood brightening before I bounded into Cullen's office, "Hey Cullen?" I asked, opening the door further to reveal an empty room.

I frowned and looked around the room quickly before skipping over to his desk and grabbing a piece of paper, scribbling down a quick note. I looked around before placing it on his laptop and studying it before pausing and picking up the pen once again. I bent down and drew a quick smiley face, hoping it lighten his mood after I ditched work. Smiling I dropped the pen and hurried out of the room again, dropping my coat inside my lab before sprinting to the elevators.

I gave the guards a quick wave before the doors shut and I was left bouncing on the spot. Skye had been raging about this job, and I was going to make sure she got it, even if it killed me.

* * *

**Natasha's POV**

I waited until the applicant left the room—Skye I think—before I pulled out my own phone and dialled a familiar number. I held it to my ear, checking to make sure Skye didn't waltz back in when my back was turned.

"May I help you Nat?" Pepper's clear voice sounded over the line.

I chuckled, of course she would know it was me, "I need to ask you something, quickly," I pressed.

"Yes, anything," she said.

I took a deep breath and checked the door again before I answered her, "did Tony ever say anything about a Quinn Daniels?" I asked, hoping she would know something even though Tony stated he never breathed a word to his ex girlfriend.

"His cousin? The one that died in the car crash?" she answered.

I felt my face pale as I let the next lie slip from my lips, "yeah, do you know what she looks like," I asked, instantly feeling a nagging regret from lying to a friend.

"Uh, brown hair and blue eyes I think... yeah she had the famous Stark hair but her mother's eyes," she said, sounding thoughtful.

I nodded, "thanks Pep, I'll talk to you later," I excused myself.

"Don't be a stranger," she insisted before I heard the dial tone.

I stared at my phone as I thought. His cousin? Famous Stark hair? He had really thought the lie through before telling Pepper hadn't he? I continued staring at the phone with a slight regret and hesitation. What if I wasted my time and this Quinn Daniels just happened to have the same name? What would I do then, all the hope I could feel bubbling in my chest would evaporate and I would be left with a hollow Tony Stark.

I practically threw my phone back in my pocket and shot up when the door opened again. Skye came back in, grinning from ear to ear.

"She said to meet her at the Rumour has it Cafe," she said happily, "is that alright?" she asked.

_At least she's polite_, I thought, "That would be perfect," I beamed, "now?" I asked, standing and picking up my coat.

She nodded, "yes," was all she said before she grabbed her hot pink jacket, _ew_, and headed towards the doors. I followed after her, a smug grin painting my lips. Half way down, while Skye was blabbering on about how much she wanted the job, my smile faded when I remembered the internal argument I had had with myself back in the office. This might not be the girl Stark was having nightmares about. What then?

Well even if it wasn't _the_ Quinn Daniels at least I got Stark a new personal assistant.

Now he can stop bugging me about it.

I looked up when we entered the busy street, my eyes already searching for a brunette head with blue eyes. I followed Skye as she weaved between people expertly, unconsciously showing me that she wasn't new to the crowded streets. I stored the information away for later, although I saw no reason too.

"Here we are," she said sweetly, barely contained excitement in her voice.

I smiled at her as she held the door open before I waited as she searched for a seat. She raised her hand and I frowned, confused, before I followed her over to a table that was occupied by one. My heart leapt to my throat when I saw chocolate coloured hair and big trusting blue grey eyes. She looked up meeting my eyes before she rose from her seat; she was short. Like shorter than Tony short.

She smiled and held out her hand, "Quinn Daniels," she said politely.

I forced my face to remain calm as I reached out and shook her hair, "Nice to meet you," I praised before sitting down.

She frowned—no doubt at the lack of my own name—before she followed my example and sat down, a waitress already heading over. We all smiled simultaneously as we gave our orders, each ordering something different.

I absently memorized everything I could about the lady in front of me. What she ordered, how she bit her bottom lip as she waited, the way she impatiently brushed her hair out of her eyes.

"So do you need a recommendation?" she asked once the waitress was out of sight.

I nodded, "I would appreciate it, thank you," I said with a smile, leaning back in my chair comfortably.

I could see Skye sending Quinn looks out of the corner of my eye and I suppressed a large grin at her antics. She was waving her hand by her head like an idiot, subtly telling her friend what to say. She reminded me a lot of Darcy. I raised my brow when Quinn looked exasperated.

"Does she do the hand signals a lot?" I asked smiling as a large mocha was placed in front of me.

Skye froze and Quinn's lips pulled up in a smile, the first real one I had seen her wear. _She's quite the looker _I thought absently, watching her smile at the table top.

"More often than you think," she retorted.

I chuckled and watched a large blush flood onto Skye's cheek before I turned to Quinn, "so can I trust her?" I asked bluntly.

Quinn quirked a brow before nodding, "yes, if I can I'm sure you can," she said.

"Punctual?"

"Very,"

"Neat?"

"Quite,"

"Polite,"

"Like a choir boy," she said, smiling as I quick fired questions at her.

I smirked slightly before turning to Skye, "you wouldn't mind getting us a bagel or something? I would like to talk to your friend in private," I asked sliding a few notes over to her.

Skye nodded and sent Quinn a hopeful smile before she slid from her seat and headed towards the counter, playing with the notes in her hands. I looked back to Quinn and opened my mouth but she beat me to the punch.

"She's a good person, she'll be the perfect P.A," she said, her face void of any emotion as she stated the truth.

I nodded, "she said the same about you Quinn Daniels," I said, letting her full name roll off my tongue, "but she said you could be quite guarded," I said, slipping her a look from under my lashes, "and why would that be?" I asked.

She shifted in her seat slightly, "I don't know, we all have secrets, perhaps she is mistaking something small for something big?" she offered.

I swallowed before I went in for the hit, "maybe it has something to do with your past with Tony Stark," I said, meeting her eyes.

I watched her pale as her bright eyes widened a fraction, "s-sorry?" she stammered.

"Ten rings? Yinsen?" I continued, "Any of this ringing a bell?" I said sarcastically, hoping she was the one.

"I'm sorry, but I think you have the wrong—" she started to say, her voice shaking slightly. But the shaking gave it all away.

"No, I don't. Quinn Daniels supposedly died, fatally shot in the chest." I stated, trying to remember the small facts Tony had given us, "but you," I said meeting her eyes again, "don't seem to be sporting any bullet holes,"

She flinched when I recited how she died but she looked up, her eyes brimmed with tears, "so what now?" she asked after a few minutes of silent, "are you going to ask how I survived? Force me to tell the world? Or are you going to hold it against me?" she demanded, her voice shaking but angry.

I softened at her scared eyes and at that fact that I had found her, "Tony's been having nightmares about you, he... he's not right," I said, my voice small, my worry finally shining through.

Her eyes narrowed when she caught the worry in my voice and I felt slight irritation at her expectation of my coldness. I wasn't as cold as most people suspected, especially when it came to my friends. I considered Tony a close friend and my worry for him should be accepted and understood. He took his time earning my respect and loyalty and I believed he deserved it. When the nightmares started to happen, the worry followed close behind. So I was fighting the worry, the anger and the fear for my friend.

Of course you couldn't see the raging emotions from the outside unless I let you.

"And what do you want me to do about it?" she asked, her voice sounding like she had ran a marathon.

I looked up at her with pleading eyes, "He's making mistakes, getting injured in fights because he can't stop thinking of you! He keeps blaming your death on himself, Quinn he's a wreck," I told her firmly.

I saw something flash in her eyes, before she looked up, a single tear falling down her pale cheek, "I can't... he... he'll never forgive me for lying," she whispered, "he'll never forgive me," she finished.

I opened my mouth to assure her he would when Skye came back to the table, three rolls in her hands and a smile on her face, "here we go," she said with a flourish, placing the food down in front of us.

She frowned when she caught Quinn's hurt expression, "Q?" she asked, bending down, trying to meet her friend's tear-filled eyes.

Quinn's head popped up and she smiled brightly at the other girl, "can't stop yawning," she moaned before looking at the roll in front of her and wrinkling her nose, "Hey Skye, could you get me the chicken one?" she asked, "last time I ate the pork one I got food poisoning," she said.

Skye nodded before looking at the roll guiltily, "sorry Quinn, be right back," she said before hurrying over to the counter again.

Quinn's face dropped so quickly I almost didn't catch the change before she frowned at me, waiting for me to continue. I was shocked at her impressive show of acting skills while I rolled my words around in my tongue, thinking of the appropriate thing to say.

"He'd forgive you in a heartbeat Quinn," I said, my voice bland and my face blank. I had shown too much emotion already, I needed her to think I was thinking with my brain instead of my heart. Thinking about what was best for the Avengers instead of what's best for Tony.

She studied me, "you're one of the Avengers" she said quickly, "Black Widow?" she asked me, cradling her warm cup in her hands.

I smiled blandly, "I am?" I said back calmly, my agent facade back in place.

She nodded, "the news covers you a lot, they do a lot of reports and what not," she clarified, taking her first sip, "it's the hair," she said.

I nodded, "it's more annoying than flattering," I told her, watching her friend out of the corner of my eye before I sighed, "I'm not forcing you to come and tell Tony you're alive, but he may find out. He is one of my allies and a close friend and I've seen how the mere memory of you has _destroyed_ him but now that I know that you're alive and that you can heal him... how do you expect me to keep that quiet?" I told her, struggling to keep my voice strong but soothing.

Her eyes filled with hurt and tears again, but I ignored them and passed her a card with my personal phone number on it, "call me," I commanded her, "I think both of us have a lot more to say, and I'm sure a few friends of mine have something to say too," I said, imagining Bruce's questions.

Her eyes flared, "was that a threat?" she asked.

I shook my head, "it was more a statement." I informed her, "they won't threaten you, more like ask why Tony is so obsessed and how you survived two fatal accidents," I said, allowing the corners of my mouth to twitch up.

She smiled carefully; "uh..?" she said taking the card.

"What have you got to lose?" I asked before standing and watching Skye head back over, she opened her mouth to say something but I cut her off, "you've got the job Skye, I expect you to be at Stark Tower tomorrow at 9 sharp, I'll meet you personally in the lobby and we can get you a key card and go over your responsibilities. Congratulations." I said before smiling and stalking from the shop.

* * *

**Hey guys, I'm not sure if you'll like how Natasha finds out and how soon she finds her but I hope it's alright... probably be two more chapters until Quinn and Tony reunite. Any ideas how? I'm a bit stuck.**

**-Taila**


	7. Bravery

**A/N hey guys nice to see more people are following and favouriting my story :) it makes me want to write more, I know you hear that a lot but it does. Trust me.**

**I own nothing**

* * *

My foot tapped loudly against the wooden floor as I stared at the little white piece of card that sat on the counter. The tapping slowed as my fingers thrummed against my thigh from nerves.

_Should I call? Maybe I shouldn't..._

I let out a small frustrated groan but didn't make a move to grab the card. It had been sitting in my wallet for a week and the only reason it was out now was because I had gotten pulled over and seen it briefly while pulling out my licence. Only reason. I swallowed and stopped all movement; my foot stopped tapping the unrecognizable beat and my hand fell limply to my side.

"Damn it Quinn," I scolded when I thought about ringing the number neatly printed on the card.

I shot up from the stool I had been sitting on and stormed over to the fridge, grumbling under my breath. I needed a therapist... or maybe a cat. Something I could talk too endlessly without being judged or ignored. But a cat would probably ignore me anyway while it sat there silently judging me. Not to mention the shrink would call me crazy and throw me out.

My phone rang quietly in my pocket, shocking me for a second before I fished it out and answered it, holding it against my ear as I raided my fridge.

"Hello?" I murmured.

"Quinn?" a high voice answered.

"Oh hey Skye," I greeted, pulling out a small cucumber and walking over to the cupboard.

"I'm going to be coming home tomorrow is that alright?" she asked, a high pitched giggle erupting from down the line. I pulled out a few crackers from the cupboards.

I sighed when I realized what she was up too. I ignored the possibility of her... _friend_ listening in as I answered her, "yeah sure," I mumbled.

When was she going to learn? Men were jerks and she always seemed to have the worst luck with them.

"Cool, see you then," she sung happily. I heard her groan before she hung up.

I dropped my phone next to the card and impatiently cut up the cucumber before placing the pieces on the crackers. My stomach was rumbling but with all the nerves from the previous week I knew I wouldn't be able to stomach anything to big.

"Stupid... ginger woman," I murmured when I realized I still didn't know the red heads name.

_You could always remedy that_... a small voice in my head mused, causing me to slowly look up at the card that sat, seemingly taunting me.

I sighed and shook my head; no I couldn't ring her just to ask her name. It was stupid. A waste of time. If I was going to ask her name I might as well take up her offer... I did want to talk to someone. I shook my head sharply. No.

_Oh please, you know you want too_, the voice continued.

I frowned before shaking my head with a small chuckle, "going insane now Quinn?" I asked myself sarcastically, placing a pinch of salt and pepper on each cracker.

I was pleased when the voice didn't answer me back. I looked down at the crackers as my stomach churned painfully, but I still took a delicate bite as I looked at the card.

I swallowed and gingerly reached out, taking the white paper in my small hands as I read it over. It was plain with a number printed in neat font; it was cell number so I didn't have to worry about someone else picking up. _Oh screw_ _it_ I groaned before reaching out for my phone and dialling the unknown number.

I nervously held the phone to my ear as it rung. With each beep I was more tempted to hang up and my thumb inched towards the button. It stopped in its path when a silken voice answered my call.

* * *

**Natasha's POV**

I frowned when I felt my cell vibrating in my pocket. I fished it out of my jacket pocket before staring at the screen when '_Private Caller'_ flashed on the screen. I looked up at the other Avengers who were looking up from their dinner and at me with wondering looks.

I hesitated clearly unsure about whether or not to answer it. Clint leant over my shoulder and frowned, mimicking my facial expression before he shrugged and went back to his chicken. It was only a few seconds more before my curiosity won out and I pressed accept before holding to my ear.

"Evening," I said smoothly.

I heard a loud exhale on the other end, "you never did tell me your name," a small voice said quietly.

I felt my eyes light up, "You never did ask," I retorted, ignoring the others strange looks.

"Its common courtesy that when someone tells you their own name you respond with yours," she said firmly, sounding as though she was scolding me.

Quinn Daniels.

"Well I never have been overly polite," I countered fighting a laugh.

I heard a small chuckle, "you don't say?" she muttered.

I smiled, "I was starting to think you weren't going to call," I said smugly.

"So was I," she mumbled, almost sadly.

"So state your business," I told her, feeling excitement start to bloom in my chest.

"That offer you were talking about... can you uh, tell me the details?" she asked nervously.

I nodded, "maybe dinner or a meal," I started to say before Clint's mouth dropped open. I frowned as I realized how this must look to the others. Clint probably thought I was on the phone to a potential... partner.

"Then we talk. About everything and anything." I said, smirking at Clint.

He swallowed and stabbed the chicken with his fork. Hard.

"No judging right?" she asked.

I frowned, "of course not," I said soothingly.

I heard her let out a sharp breath, "thank god," she stated, "uh do we have to go out?" she stammered.

I shook my head, deciding to have some fun with the other Avengers, "No of course not... but I'd have to go to yours... so we could uh, in private," I purred.

Everybody looked absolutely shocked and Clint's face was starting to go red. I ignored them and leant back casually in my seat, a smirk on my face. He was just too easy.

"Uh okay, did Skye tell you where I live?" she asked, either missing or completely ignoring my previous comment.

I nodded, "yes,' I said smugly, "want me to bring something to eat? Or don't you think we'll even eat it?" I asked innocently.

I heard her cough, "uh yeah I guess I wouldn't mind something small, see you in a bit?" she asked.

I chuckled, "bye," I said before throwing my phone back in my pocket. I smiled and stood up, stretching lazily like a cat before I looked down and smiled slyly at the others.

"I'm going to head out," I informed them, picking up my drink and finishing it in one gulp, "oh and uh, don't wait up," I purred as I walked to the elevator, swaying my hips seductively.

I turned and gave them a wave as Tony shouted, "Be safe!"

I chuckled as I travelled down, patting my pockets for my car keys. I frowned when they weren't there but shrugged carelessly. I could always pick a lock or get a cab... or even walk. I mean her complex wasn't too far from here, and I'd have to stop to get dinner anyway.

Walking it was then.

* * *

**Quinn's POV**

What the Hell?

I frowned and stared at the phone after the red head had hung up. _You didn't even get her name!_ The voice scolded me when I remembered the lack of name for the woman.

I shook my head and placed the phone down gently. That conversation was a little confusing but I suppose I was expecting worst in all honesty. I chuckled to myself and stalked away from the counter, instead checking on the apartment making sure it was spotless.

I groaned and picked up the bits and bobs that Skye left around the place. Another reason I didn't like living with other people; other people were messy. And gross. Not to mention messy.

I felt a sense of calm washing over me as I picked up Skye's belongings and dumped them on her bed lazily. I was expecting guilt, or regret once I had rang the Woman but I felt... content almost. Like I had done something right.

_Told you so_

I looked up in annoyance and stared at nothing before I went back to making Skye's bed. Damn that girl was messy. I sighed and let my hand ghost over the silk covers when I was finished. My best sheets and she was treating them like napkins. I scoffed and continued my small survey of my apartment. I mean _our_ apartment.

Clean...

As far as I could see.

I'm too scared to even look under her bed. Or in her closet.

I raised a brow before turning on my heel and slamming the door behind me. Inviting the girl to stay with me hadn't been my best idea but it was nice to have her around... sometimes. But I found myself craving more alone time.

Skye had been at work during the day since Tuesday, so then she was out of the house. Only problem was that I was as well, working across the road from her actually. So nights I had to put up with her but weekends... well. Skye was quite the party animal and hopeless romantic, constantly on the lookout for her soul mate.

Queue a swoon.

Or in my case, queue a gag.

I shook my head at myself before pacing the apartment. Okay so I had called the red head. I had called her and invited her over with dinner so we could talk about Tony. Oh Gods, what did I do?

I sighed and rubbed my eyes, this was going to be an interesting night. Too be honest I could feel slight excitement from the idea of meeting someone Tony knew, of hearing how he's been but buried behind the excitement was a familiar feeling. Dread. What if the red headed Avenger made me see him? What if he found out that she had discovered me? What if she thinks I'm a freak?

My internal ranting stopped when a loud, sharp knock sounded on my door. I swallowed before smoothing my hair and biting my lip. I could do this. Put one foot in front of the other then answer the damn door.

I followed my own instructions and pulled the door open, a large fake smile plastered on my face.

I was met with the sight of the red headed woman. She was looking quite apprehensive, a small smile on her lips and a white plastic bag in her left hand.

"Quinn," she greeted.

I nodded and stood aside, the universal gesture for 'come in'. She accepted my offer and confidently walked into my large apartment, her eyes shooting around the room. She nodded and turned to me, holding up the bag with another small smile, the same smile she had given me when we had meet.

I'm starting to think it's more than a little fake.

My hands started shaking and I hid them behind my back, "what's that?" I asked, cursing my shaking voice silently.

She smiled softly again, no doubt catching my nervousness easily, "just some fried rice and what not," she said gently, slowly placing it down on the counter.

I saw her gaze linger on her card for a few seconds before she turned to me, "how long did you stare at that card?" she asked, pointing at it vaguely.

I let the corner of my mouth quirk up, "hours," I muttered.

She let out a small chuckle that lasted only a second, "I know it was hard for you to call me, but I appreciate it," she said, meeting my eyes.

I swallowed, "yeah, hard," I echoed before frowning, "if you really appreciated it, you know what you could do?" I said walking over to the kitchen and grabbing two plates and cutlery.

She narrowed her eyes slightly, "and what's that?" she asked.

"Tell me your name," I said dryly.

She chuckled, "Natasha," she said after slight hesitation.

I nodded in thanks, "Natasha," I repeated, letting the name fall off my tongue. Yeah it suited her quite nicely, "pretty name," I commented.

She smiled and leant against the counter as I unwrapped the food, "so you wanna talk?" was all she said.

I frowned, "isn't that your area of expertise?" I murmured half heartedly.

She chuckled, "mind games," she corrected, "I'm not good with the whole touchy feely stuff," she admitted uncomfortably.

I smiled the first real one I had down in a long time, "looks like we're both going to be out of our comfort zones,"

* * *

**Is it just me or this chapter... wrong? I rewrite it like three times but this was the best by far. Still seems off though. Don't judge Natasha, I've never been too good at writing her so she may seem a little OOC**

**-Taila**


	8. Spilling Yah Guts

**A/N hello, me again... well obviously I mean who else is it going to be? Someone who stole my laptop? Hacked into my FANFICITION account?**

**Yeah I'm gonna shut up now...**

**I own nothing**

* * *

"I really only have one question," Natasha said, forking some rice into her mouth.

I cocked my head at her, silently inviting her to ask away as I mimicked her movements. The rice tasting bland as I fought to keep it down once I'd managed to swallow it.

"How did you survive?" she asked, covering her mouth with her free hand as she spoke.

I choked on my food slightly and covered my own mouth to stop from coughing up my dinner on Natasha. I fought to keep a straight face as my mind raced to find a quick lie to tell.

"I'll know if you're lying," she informed me, another spoon of rice following her statement as her face hardened.

I frowned, "straight to the point aren't you?" I asked sarcastically.

She smiled, a small quirk of her lips, "no use wasting our time," she said bluntly.

I nodded in agreement before shifting uncomfortably, "you uh... you've seen some strange things right?" I asked her, dropping my fork with a loud bang as I thought about how to... handle the situation.

She gave the fallen fork a quick glance before frowning ever so slightly at me, "yes, it comes with the job, why?" she asked, her eyebrow quirking slightly.

I took a deep breath, "have you ever seen anything you'd deem... too much? Too... freakish?" I questioned, absently biting my lips and tapping the counter with my long nails.

She watched the movement with curiosity; "no, nothing ever went _too_ far I suppose..." she trailed off.

I sighed and bent down to the counter draws, opening one and pulling out a small knife. I stared at it before looking back up at Natasha. She watched me with keen eyes, her attention never once faltering as I fidgeted. I swallowed thickly and placed my arm on the counter, my forearm facing up so my pale flesh could be seen.

"This," I said calmly, "is how I survived."

I gave her a small look before I took the knife and cut a line from my wrist down to my elbow. It was rough and jagged from the curved blade and I winced from the pain before dropping the now bloodied knife and meeting Natasha eyes. She frowned and looked back at my arm, her eyes widening when the flesh knitted itself together.

After a few more seconds my arm was left unscathed. The only memory of the incident was the blood running down the sides of my arm and onto the counter, forming a small puddle.

"Oh," she gasped her fingers gingerly reaching out and touching the skin.

She pulled her hand back when I flinched and instead stared at the crimson coloured blood that coated her finger tips, "amazing," she said quietly.

I nodded, "thanks," I murmured pulling my arm back and grabbing a wet cloth to clean the blood off with.

She frowned as she thought, "Why didn't you go back to him? Find him, I mean?" she asked, sitting back down and pushing her agent facade back in place.

I flinched and shrugged, "I don't know, he had seen me get shot," I whispered sadly, "I was dead to him," I continued, the blood turning pink on the white wash cloth.

She frowned again, "but he lives with a God... and a man who turns into a 'giant green rage monster'" she quoted, remembering Starks exact words two years ago.

I chuckled, unable to stop myself, "well he didn't live with a giant green rage monster back then," I reminded her, suddenly unable to keep the smile off my face.

She mimicked my expression, but her smile was slightly smaller, "well he does now..." she hinted.

I shot her a look and my face fell, the smile disappearing, "and that doesn't change anything." I grounded out through my teeth as I scrubbed at my skin harder the pink turning into a deep red as I washed off more of my own blood.

I sent her a look before throwing her a tea towel. She frowned before I gestured to the red that was still on her hands and her expression went to understanding before she shot me a careful look. She cleared her throat as she carefully placed her neatly folded hands on her lap.

"I understand that you might be scared—" she started to sooth before I cut in.

"Scared? Scared!" I demanded, slapping my hands on the counter, leaving a bloody handprint, "I'm fucking terrified! There is no might about it! I died that day and not because I technically should of but because I lost the one thing I had left in this world. Tony meant everything to me and I lost him! What do you expect me to do now huh? You keep saying that _Tony's_ scared, _Tony's_ damaged, _Tony_ needs me; that everything will be better for him if I came back from the dead. But what about me? Did you ever stop to think that coming back into his life would hurt me? Do you really think I could deal with that? That I could watch him heal while I got worse with every passing day! I love him Natasha! But he thinks of me as a little sister, as someone who needs to be protected! I can't just waltz back in and expect everything to be the same because it won't; I'll be left alone and hurt while he's bloody walking on sunshine!" I finished, panting hard after my long rant.

I winced, trying to stop the sick feeling I had in my stomach. I had just laid myself open to a woman I had known for only a matter of days. I looked over to her and visibly flinched, her eyes were wide and filled up with a dozen emotions, ones I was too worn out to name and label. I stopped and dropped myself into one of the stools left at the counter as I waited for her to say something.

"I'm so sorry..." she whispered, standing up and heading towards the door with a dejected expression. My head shot up and I frowned. I was expecting some jab at my weakness... not a pathetic apology. Well. What do you say to that?

I watched her go, feeling as though I was doing something wrong before she turned back to me and smiled softly, "stay here," she commanded, "I'll be right back," she told me before flinging open the door and slamming it behind her.

Oh God what have I done?

* * *

**Natasha's POV**

I shut the door behind me, before leaning against it. My stomach doing flips as I thought over what I had just learnt... when she had started yelling passionately I hadn't expected her to reveal _that_ information.

"Love?" I breathed out shooting the door a look as I slowly backed away from it.

Guilt bloomed in my chest. I should really go back in there... she had opened up like I had wanted and the first thing I did was make a beeline for the door. I ran a hand through my hair; the guilt I was feeling was probably nothing compared to what she was feeling. I sighed as I briefly closed my eyes, steeling myself and standing up straighter before pushing the door open and storming back in. She looked up, shock and tears shining in her bright eyes.

"Sorry, I needed a minute," I said slowly.

She nodded, "its okay, I guess I needed one too," she offered with a tight smile.

I took a deep breath and moved back to sit by her again. I turned my body to face her and smiled slightly at her bowed head, feeling a slight protectiveness coming over myself. I was shocked when I felt my arm come up and rub soothing circles in her back.

She raised her head, I expected a frown but was meet with a faint smile, "thanks, you know for someone who claims to be bad at the touchy feely stuff you're doing better than I am," she informed me.

I cracked a smile and nodded, "comes as a shock to both of us," I commented.

"Well, must be quite the feat... shocking the amazing Black Widow," she said, moving away from my hand.

I let it fall limply to my side, "amazing?" I asked her, pushing shock into my eyes. She nodded and I placed a hand over my heart in a playful manner, "now that was the understatement of the century," I muttered.

She let out a small chuckle and I mentally patted myself on the back, "I'd say overstatement," she said calmly.

I growled, "Jealous much?" I bantered.

"Of what?" she retorted.

I let a smile pull at my lips as I sent her a defeated glance, "you win this round," I told her.

She sent me a smirk, "now there's something that doesn't come as a shock," she said idly, pushing her hair back from her face.

I rolled my eyes, feeling my muscles relax slightly at her playful banter. She was quick, I'd give her that, not to mention she was extremely easy to be around... quite like Tony... only I didn't want to rip Quinn's head off. Yet.

"Well, Ms. Daniels I've asked two questions... your turn," I told her, leaning back against the small back the chair provided.

She nodded before standing, "do you want to take this conversation to a different room?" she asked, sending the chair an annoyed glance, "and more comfortable seating?" she continued.

I smiled an affirmative, standing up before gesturing for her to lead the way. She turned on her heel and headed through a white archway, coming into a large room with a lounge set and a television. I gave the room a quick once over and was quite surprised. She had a very calm and different sense of style.

"I like it," I stated, "I might have to get you to re-design my room, it's horrible," I muttered referring to Tony's obnoxious black and red design he had my room done in. I liked red but I liked an open and cool room more than a dark and frightening one

She nodded, "isn't it a bit light for you?" she asked, referring to the cream, baby blues and whites that the room was covered in.

I shook my head, "change the baby blues to a soft red and I think we have a deal," I said.

She quirked a brow before dropping herself into an armchair and letting out a defeated sigh. I winced when I saw pain flash through her eyes again. Here I was thinking I had brightened her mood a little... but perhaps not.

She shifted as I sat down, something obviously on her mind. I raised my eyebrow at her, showing her I had her attention as I settled into the over comfy couch.

"How... did you know who I was?" she asked timidly.

I had to stop a small chuckle from escaping my lips. She was quite a shy person, not really someone I had expected Tony to be so fascinated with. She had sass though; it showed when we had been bantering. She was quick witted like Tony but where he was loud she was quiet. Where he was arrogant she was very... well she didn't seem to have a lot of confidence in some areas.

Mainly Tony.

"Well, a few months ago Tony stopped sleeping and he started throwing himself into his work, and to be honest Tony locking himself in his lab wasn't too shocking" I started, "but then about 5 weeks ago, we went up against a man called Dr. Doom and he had a weapon. I wouldn't really call it a gun but it was a weapon nonetheless." I waved off, "When it hit Tony, his suit shut down and he blacked out when the suit attempted to take the needed energy from his arc reactor." I continued, "Now his suit isn't meant to do that and we barely got him out of there alive, after that I demanded to know why he was being so careless. He should have been able to dodge the shot and take out the man welding it no problem. But he was distracted and he was tired so it didn't work and he took the full blast."

She nodded at appropriate intervals as I talked, "but what does that have to do with me?" she asked when I paused.

"Because I started to watch him more carefully and I realized that his carelessness was coming from the same reason he had been refusing to sleep. So every night from then on I planted myself in the chair in front of the cameras and I watched his room. He would come in and sleep, normally tossing and turning before shooting awake. He would go for as long as he could and eventually because he was so exhausted he didn't toss or turn he would just deeply sleep. I thought he had overcome whatever was wrong so I stopped watching but then a day before I meet you I watched him again because Clint said he heard someone yelling the night before."

"Clint?" she interrupted, confusion on her features.

"Uh... man with the bow?" I offered and when she nodded I continued, "So I watched him and in the early hours of the morning he shot awake and screamed out a name. At the time I didn't catch the name—being half asleep—but I realized he was back to the nightmares." I said sadly.

"You were worried," she stated, "so you asked about the nightmares and he told you about me?" she asked.

I shook my head, "we found out about you because he claimed to have seen you at a supermarket and he said your name while on the phone to the giant green rage monster," I said with a small chuckle, "after that we practically just stared at him until he told us, and said rage monster guilt tripped him into spilling it," I said with a shrug.

"Why didn't you," she waved her hands at me wildly, "you know..." she said.

I raised my eyebrow at her and she sighed before continuing, "Mind games?" she said bluntly.

"Ah," I said with a small nod, "I don't like playing 'mind games' with people I consider my friends," I told her, making air quotes with my slim fingers.

She frowned as her eyebrows furrowed in thought, "have you... been using mind games on me?" she asked shyly.

I shook my head, "I haven't," I said slowly, realizing the same thing myself. I could always just _trick_ her into revealing herself to Tony... if I wanted that is. "You'd realize if I was, I guess," I said quietly.

She smiled softly, "would you consider me a friend?" she asked, and I swore I could hope shining in her eyes, replacing the tears and pain.

I thought about it and was shocked to see that after such a short time I had begun to trust her, I sent her a look through my lashes, "no," I said dryly, trying not to smirk when her face fell, "more like a sister," I said teasingly.

I got a glare for my joke but I ignored it and laughed loudly, shocking us both with the suddenly eruption. A smile graced her lips and she let out a small giggle as she looked away, mirth shining in her eyes.

What the hell was happening..? I don't make friends... well expect for the Avengers... and Jane and Darcy... Maybe I make a _few_ friends but I didn't make them so, well, quick. She rubbed the back of neck as her laughter died down until she was smiling at her hands.

"Are you alright?" I asked her, wondering why I even cared.

She looked up and sent me another tight smile, "how was he... after the supermarket incident?" she asked.

I frowned before looking up curiously, "so he _did_ actually see you?" I asked with a small smirk. Knew I was right.

She nodded sheepishly, a small blush finding its way onto her pale cheeks, "I, uh, hid in the wine section," she muttered.

I chuckled, "here I was thinking the alcohol section would be the first part Tony would visit," I said blinking hard and running another hand through my hair.

Quinn looked at me blankly, and I could see the wheels turning in her head. Another question... "One question down..." I hinted.

She nodded, "you know I thought you'd be different," she said bluntly.

"Different?" I echoed.

She smiled shyly, "colder..." she murmured. Her eyes widened at my angry look and she hurried to continued, "I mean more shut off, not so trusting!" she said.

I nodded in acceptance, "I understand," I said before remembering what I had said to my friends, "Hey you wouldn't mind if I burrowed your couch would you?"

I couldn't go back to the Tower so early, now could I?

* * *

**I hate the touchy feely stuff. So if I write it funny please continue reading even if you're getting disappointed :) I love all my readers, know this!**

**-Taila**


	9. Giant Green Rage Monster

**A/N hey guys, real sorry for the late update... like really sorry but you love me anyway. And I only have 8 reviews! I hope I can get some more from you guys :) hint hint**

_Linvalidzz-_** thanks for your review, and I hope this update continues to please you**

_Calliope's Scribe- _**Your review really made my day, thank you for not just saying the usual update soon please. I'm really thankful that you took the time to tell me what you enjoy about my story and about how I write. Thank you so much **

* * *

**Quinn's POV**

I nodded as I flipped the bacon and eggs absently while Natasha spoke animatedly, her arms moving wildly as she regaled me with different stories. I watched her out of the corner of my eye as I made two drinks for the both of us.

"What's this about Budapest?" I asked after the umpteenth time she mentioned it.

She chuckled, "now that is a question I am asked often," she said.

I raised my eyebrows at her, "and? Is it an answer you give often?" I asked moving the frying pan over to the chopping board before grabbing some plates.

She watched my movements keenly, "no, it is an answer I have never given," she confirmed.

I swore under my breath as I dished up two plates evenly, "ruin my fun much?" I muttered, watching her raise her eyebrows at me out of the corner of my eye.

She let out a small chuckle and dug into the meal greedily, making my own brows shoot up. Didn't know she was _that_ hungry...

"Did you sleep on it?" she asked out of the blue.

I frowned and looked up from my meal and my thoughts "sleep on what?" I asked honestly, turning to go pour the now ready coffee into two mugs.

"Tony," she stated, as if it was the most _obvious_ thing in the world.

I shifted, "depends... what part was I meant to be thinking about?" I muttered, wondering what she was talking about now.

"The big reunion," she said matter of factly.

I spluttered and couldn't stop my laughter, "oh yeah sure, I've slept on it, I've decided that today I'm going to march right up to him and say 'hey guess what? I'm still alive! Now it's time for everything to go back to _normal'_" I said lamely.

She sent me a '_really'_ look before taking a large sip of her drink, "good, I'll take you to Stark Tower after breakfast," she said back, mirth bright in her eyes.

I just stared at her after that, waiting for her to look up and meet my defeated gaze, "what?" she asked, placing the cup back on the counter.

"You really think I should do it... don't you?" I asked.

She frowned before pushing her plate to the side and leaning on the counter, her hands folded in front of her, "yes, I really do," she said softly.

I sighed and pushed my hair out of my eyes, "but what if he doesn't forgive me? What if he shoves me out onto the footpath? What if I make it worse?" I demanded, biting my lip absently.

She let a half smile grace her features, "by the way he's talking... that will never happen," she told me firmly.

I continued nibbling on my bottom lip, "what... uh way is he talking?" I asked nervously.

I swear she smirked before answering my question, "highly, if they didn't know you, one would think he was describing God," she praised her cup coming back to her lips.

I raised a brow at her before letting out a small breathy laugh, "can't blame me for not believing you," I said turning to look out onto the streets of New York.

I could see her challenging look from the corner of my eyes, "would you believe the giant green rage monster?" she asked before whipping a phone out of her pocket.

I turned and saw her already scrolling through her contacts, before she pressed the green button and held the device up to her ear before I even had time to answer. I let my jaw go slack before I started gesturing wildly for her to hang up as she patiently waited for the rage monster to pick up.

She smirked at me as I gestured before she held up a hand, stopping my attempts in mid motion, "Hey Bruce," she greeted.

I froze when I realized she had actually called the giant green rage monster. Oh. My. God. I started making a slitting motion across my throat, clearly telling her to hang up... but once again she ignored me. Typical.

"I'm more than fine and not for the reason Clint seems to think," she stated with a roll of her eyes before looking over to me as if we were sharing a private joke.

She furrowed her brow as she listened, glaring at me when the hand motions continued. I dropped my hands to the counter in defeat and instead focused on my now cold breakfast, but shockingly I wasn't feeling too hungry.

"Actually I was wondering if you wouldn't mind... well uh...heading out somewhere..." she said obviously unsure how to explain our little predicament.

"No, no, no not like that... I just want you to meet a friend of mine is all," she explained gently. I wildly shook my head; couldn't I just ask him over the phone? I don't really see the need for a personal meeting here.

She listened for a few minutes before exclaiming, "It's really important!"

I muttered to myself as I moved the food around on my plate with my fork, glaring at Natasha whenever she made eye contact. And admittedly whenever she didn't make eye contact.

Suddenly she smiled, "great," she gushed before telling the giant green—_Bruce_ where I lived then hung up.

She smiled smugly, "there you go, in about ten minutes you'll be getting your second opinion," she stated proudly, finishing her drink with one last gulp.

I swallowed as I glared at her, "did you just invite a giant green rage monster to my apartment?" I asked her, absently taking her cup to refill.

She slowly nodded, "yes... yes I did," she said, raising an eyebrow; daring me to argue.

I sighed, "Great, at least I have insurance on this place," I murmured.

I turned and pulled a third cup out of my cupboard before emptying the coffee I had made into Natasha's and I empty cups and going to make a new batch.

"Uh Bruce doesn't really like coffee, he prefers tea," Natasha told me, a hand out as if she was willing me to stop.

I nodded, "alright, I have tea," I mumbled going through my cupboard before pulling out a gorgeous wooden box.

"There," I stated proudly, opening the box to reveal a large collection of tea bags and leaves, "he can take his pick,"

She nodded contently and took her refilled cup, swallowing half of it in one go. I waited until it hit the counter before staring at her. Once again I got a dull look in return and a loud "What?"

"You," I started to say, "just invited... a _giant green rage monster_ to my apartment, someone who can't get angry..." I trailed off.

She nodded in acceptance, "I wasn't aware of that, when did I do that heinous act?" she asked sarcastically.

"To my apartment... to the apartment of the girl who lied to said rage monsters best friend for over five years..." I said slowly, as if I was talking to a child, completely ignoring her previous statement.

She sighed and rolled her eyes, "Bruce is in control," she told me firmly, "trust me, the thing that scares me the most about him is how calm he is..." she trailed off, a confused look on her features.

I chuckled and wrinkled my nose, "great if he scares _you_... I'll be changing my pants by the end of the day," I said almost annoyed as I walked around the counter with a raised brow.

She smiled and stood up as well, fluffing her hair slightly, "I'm sure we could find some adult nappies," she bantered.

I frowned, "well don't you live with the monster... so shouldn't you already have some?" I asked sarcastically.

She narrowed her eyes, "Uh... damn it you win round two as well," she muttered.

I smirked and opened my mouth to respond when a knock sounded on my door followed by a "Natasha?"

I opened and closed my mouth as I thought about what I was going to say, let alone do. I swallowed thickly as licked my chapped lips while Natasha stood and stalked towards the door. I placed my cup down nervously and fiddled with my hands as I waited for the resident rage monster to enter my apartment.

"Bruce I need you to trust me," Natasha said as she walked into the kitchen, a curly headed man following her.

_Bruce_ sighed and nodded before stalling when he saw me. He hesitated before meeting Natasha gaze, after watching her nod he stepped forward, holding out a hand politely.

"Good morning," he said politely as I shook his hand, "I'm Bruce Banner," he introduced.

I smiled at him, dropping his hand and grabbing my cup again, "Quinn Daniels," I said back, waiting for the unavoidable shock.

Just as I predicted his eyes widened and he turned to give Natasha an extremely shocked look, "Quinn Daniels?" he echoed.

I nodded, "yes," I sighed, "I'm _the_ Quinn Daniels," I said tiredly, blinking hard a few times.

Bruce sent Natasha a disappointed look, "Natasha..." he said.

Natasha bit her lip and met Bruce's eyes, "listen I found her completely by accident..." she swallowed, "it's not like I was searching for her or anything," she finished.

Bruce turned to me and frowned, "I don't know what Natasha has been saying to you but Tony... he's fine now... he's managing and he doesn't need..." he trailed off before sighing and rubbing his temples, "you know what? Ignore me," he muttered.

We spent the next few minutes in an awkward silence, Bruce's eyes flitting between the both of us as I bit my lips. Natasha suddenly smiled, and for the first time in a while it reached her eyes; evidently shocking both Bruce and myself.

Natasha sent Bruce an exasperated look, "oh come on Bruce, ask her," she said with a small chuckle.

Bruce turned to me and chewed on his lip before blurting out, "how did you survive?" he asked.

I smiled, "you a doctor?" I questioned him.

He let out a warm chuckle, "yes that and a very curious scientist," he hinted.

I shifted before brushing my hair out of my eyes, "you know," I said pointing at Natasha with narrowed eyes, "every time I do this... it hurts," I muttered walking back behind the counter and grabbing another knife.

Bruce looked nervous as he placed a hand against his mouth in worry, "may I ask what you're doing..." he trailed off before his jaw dropped when I stabbed the knife into my palm.

"Son of a..." I trailed off, "I should've just given myself a damn paper cut," I mumbled, wincing at the pain.

Bruce corrected his glasses and looked down at my hands, his eyes widening as the wound closed itself leaving my palm smooth but covered in deep red blood. He blinked a few times, his mouth opening and shutting like a fish out of water.

"That was amazing..." he stuttered.

I nodded, "that's what she said," I said with a roll of my eyes as I gestured to Natasha with an annoyed look.

"I would ask you to do it again, but it doesn't look like fun," he observed.

I raised a brow at him, "you think?" I said bluntly.

Bruce frowned and leaned over to Natasha, "she's like a female version of Tony," he commented in a stage whisper.

I sighed and threw my hands in the air, "took you long enough to realize," I said before finishing my coffee.

Bruce hesitated, "he doesn't know?" he guessed, looking over to Natasha then back to me.

I shook my head, "at the moment only two people in the world know I'm alive... and those two people had better not tell Tony," I ground out through my teeth.

Bruce raised a brow, wringing his hands, "uh sure," he mumbled, fiddling with his glasses.

I sighed, "Do you want a hot drink?" I asked, pushing the box of tea towards him.

Bruce nodded as he rubbed his hands together while looking over the box, "nice range," he commented, pulling out separate bags and looking each one over before gently placing it back in its 'spot'

"Oh Nat? Tony left this morning to go to his Malibu mansion... apparently he wanted some 'me time'" Bruce informed Natasha once he had finally picked a flavoured tea.

Natasha pursed her lips, "how long do you think he'll be gone for?" she asked him.

Bruce frowned as I passed him the jug full of hot water, "few days I suppose maybe a week and a bit," he said pouring the water over the tea bag, "I think he's a bit frazzled, what with him finally spilling the beans on the Quinn incident and the Dr. Doom suit accident," he explained.

Natasha nodded, "sounds like Tony," she murmured, sipping her lukewarm coffee.

I swallowed thickly as I turned on the coffee machine, turning to grab her cup. She protested against it but I sent her a frown before dumping the cold beverage and refilling the cup slowly.

Natasha gently took the cup back as she narrowed her eyes at me, "hey Bruce... do you think the others will want to meet her?" she asked, not looking away as she spoke to the curly headed male as if I wasn't there.

I broke from her gaze in time to see Bruce with a thoughtful expression, "I suppose they would, why what are you thinking?" he asked tiredly.

Natasha narrowed her eyes in thought, "if Tony's going to be 'out of town' maybe she could crash at the Tower? I mean only for a few days... we could get to know her better?" she suggested a smirk playing on her lips.

"Oh no... No, no, no, no!" I said watching them as they stared at me curiously.

Bruce shrugged, "we would have to be careful," he said uncertainly.

Natasha smirked as she stood up and walked off. I frowned when she disappeared out of sight, "Natasha? What on earth are you doing?" I demanded.

"Trying to find a suitcase," she yelled back.

Son of a—

* * *

**Please tell me that was good... I mean PLEASE! Hehehe I hope you like it :)**

**-Taila**


	10. Cream Puff's

**A/N Hey guys, Thank you so much for reading my story and for reviewing, means a lot**

_MandaPanda96- _**Thank you :) just telling me that makes me happy and eager to write another chapter!**

_Linvalidzz- _**You do? Thanks so much! I hope I don't let you down :L how would you like Tony and Quinn to meet?**

_Calliope's Scribe-_ **Thank you for your constant reviews! I always look forward to them because you always say nice things and inform about what you love or what you think need work! I was hoping you would like the relationship between Nat and Q because I normally have to write and then rewrite most of their conversations! Nat can be hard to write, you have no idea! Anyway BFF moments you shall have cause I find them adorable.**

**I own nothing**

* * *

"Natasha... Nat!" I exclaimed trailing after her as she grabbed random clothes out of my wardrobe and threw them into two different suitcases.

I heard a deep chuckle and turned to huff at Dr. Banner as he watched, amused, while drinking his tea. I turned back to Natasha and almost screamed; half my closet was in those two bloody suitcases. I swore under my breath as I ran over to the suitcases and started to take clothes out.

Natasha rolled her eyes and attempted to take the clothes back but I ripped them away, "I'm just folding them," I said grumpily, already folding the shirt I had in my hands neatly.

She hesitated before nodding and sitting on the edge of the bed, pulling out some clothes and assisting me. I heard Bruce let out another small chuckled as his heavy footsteps came closer and closer to my bed. I looked up and smiled at him, as I placed another folded shirt down on the bed next to me.

"Look at that," he said with a warm smile, "The Black Widow's been domesticated," he said earning a scoff from Natasha.

I quirked a brow at the un-ladylike sound before smirking up at the curly headed Doctor. He nodded his head before walking over to my dresser and gently placing his tea down.

"Do you need some help with—"

Bruce was cut off by my front door smashing open and a high voice singing some stupid show tune. Natasha's head snapped towards the direction of the voice and her fingers inched towards her thigh while Bruce nervously wrung his fingers. Loud footsteps sounded through the apartment as clattering started to drown out the off tune singing.

"Quinn?" Skye's voice echoed through my large apartment, after a moment's silence.

I let out the breath I didn't realize I had been holding when her voice reached my ear. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Natasha visibly relaxing and going back to folding the dress she had been crushing in her hands. Bruce still seemed nervous and tentative as I answered, telling my roommate where I was.

"Oh Quinn good you're home, you would not believe—" She stopped talking suddenly as she entered my bedroom. Her eyes flitting to Natasha then to Bruce... then back.

I swallowed and forced a small smile on my face, "Skye you remember Natasha?" I asked gesturing to the tense red head with one hand.

Skye smiled back, "actually she never gave her name," she pointed out playfully, "and who's this?" she asked, her attention going straight to Bruce.

Natasha's lip twitched in amusement when Skye said she hadn't ever given her name before sending Bruce a pointed look when she had referred to him. Bruce smiled nervously, hesitating as he held out a large hand.

"Hello, uh Bruce Banner," he stuttered.

Skye smiled and winked, "cute," she stated at Bruce's red cheeks before turning to me and eyeing my suitcases, "Going somewhere?" she asked.

I rubbed my lips sheepishly before licking them, "uh well Nat invited me over for a few days..." I trailed off waving my hands around as I tried to find some words.

"_Nat?"_ Skye said, a hint of envy ringing clear in her voice, "uh well I guess that's okay," she said.

I raised a brow, "yes it is, so I guess I'll be back soon," I told her, waiting patiently for her to storm out of the room dramatically.

She did as I predicted and turned on her heel sharply before stalking from the room, a sour expression on her face. Natasha just shook her head in amusement before she placed all the folded clothes back into one of the suitcases and turned to me with an expectant expression.

"Toiletries?" she asked.

I frowned at the unfolded pair of shorts in my hand, "did you really fold all of that?" I asked, not believing for a second that she managed to do fold it all in the small time frame granted to her.

She nodded her head, "define folded?" she teased before throwing shoes into the other case and turning back, repeating what she had said.

I stood up quickly, running over to my vanity and picking up a small cream coloured bag before throwing it in and heading over to the bathroom. I piled shampoo and soaps into a bag along with a large assortment of creams and my toothbrush before sprinting back to where Natasha was waiting and gently placing it in my suitcase... which now appeared full.

I frowned as I looked over what she had placed in the suitcase during my absent. Everything I might need, ranging from my phone charger to headphones, even some period products. I smiled up at her and sent a grateful look in her direction before zipping up the matching black cases.

Natasha and Bruce watched my movements silently before each taking a bag and walking out of the room. I frowned and stood there staring dumbly at the spot my bags had been before snapping out of it and running to catch up with them. They hadn't gone far though... just to my kitchen where Bruce was placing his cup in the dishwasher and Natasha was quickly have a glass of water.

"Are you guys alright?" I asked suspiciously, my brain telling me they had something to say.

Bruce shifted and shot Natasha a look, causing said woman to sigh loudly and drop her cup in the sink with a clatter, "fine," she muttered turning to me as Bruce choose to instead glance out the window at New York.

"Bruce brought it to my attention before that by coming into our lives... it _will_ eventually lead to becoming part of Tony's again." She started to say, her eyes intently searching mine, "there is no possible way that you could meet the others and nothing will happen, I mean we've watched Tony and knowing that we hold the key to his potential happiness..." she chuckled and brushed her hair out of her eyes, "well Steve's too nice to not say anything," she tried to explain.

I managed a smile as I processed what Natasha had just told me. If I continued talking to Natasha, if I went through with her outrageous idea I would have to see Tony, I had only a split second to make up my mind. My brain screamed an answer at me and I was shocked to feel my heart tugging in the same direction, quietly whispering... For once in my life, I listened to my heart and to my mind and told Natasha exactly what my heart had told me.

"Maybe that's exactly what I want,"

* * *

I sent Natasha a slightly affronted look as she pushed me into the spare room after checking the halls carefully. She sent me a small smile, gently taking my bags from me and placing them by the foot of the bed.

"This room is only a few doors down from Tony's," she explained, dropping herself on the bed, "all of the Avengers... have separate floors you could say but each have a spare room in them in case we invite someone over. This one is the spare room on Tony's level,"

I wrinkled my nose while mimicking her movements as dropping next to her, the mattress bouncing, "wow this is comfortable," I giggled.

Natasha gave me her trademark smirk, "well we do live with an extremely rich billionaire who loves to flaunt his money by buying anything and everything," she mumbled, her eyes slipping shut.

I chuckled, it sounded exactly like Tony, "what was I thinking?" I said back earning a warm laugh.

I propped myself up on my elbows and turned to look at the red head, "so why did we play mission impossible on the way here?" I asked referring to the way we snuck into the tower.

She shrugged, "I guess I want them all to meet you at the same time," she defending, not opening her eyes.

I nodded in acceptance, "yeah I guess," I murmured, my own eyes slowly shutting of their own accord.

I frowned as a though hit me, "what happened to Bruce?" I wondered.

Natasha let out a bark of a laugh, "been a bit preoccupied have we?" she asked before continuing, "he went to distract the others so I could sneak you up here," she told me calmly, her voice still laced with mirth.

I cocked my head slightly, "how did he distract them?" I finally asked, pulling myself up so I was standing once again.

"An intervention I think," she said with a small frown, "something to do with Tony," she said dismissively.

I looked around the room as I digested what she had said, "so when am I meeting the brainy bunch?" I asked calmly, dragging my suitcases over to the open closet draw deciding to unpack as we talked.

"Uh dinner would be the best way..." she trailed off unsurely, "maybe you and I could go make it later, might be better if they meet you separately so they can form their own opinions," she muttered, contradicting what she had said before about them meeting me at the same time.

I shook my head fondly as she quietly argued over the pros and cons of letting them meet me while they were alone or while they were together. I left it to her and calmly hung up my clothes with the many coat hangers and neatly piled my shoes away. She was still muttering to herself as I carried my bathroom toiletries into the en suite, humming under my breath.

I picked up my shampoo and shower products before neatly placing them in the shower, ignoring the complimentary small packets of soap and hair supplies. I frowned at the complicated controls of the shower, my brain going a hundred miles an hour as it struggled to work them out.

"Do you require assistance?" A loud voice echoed through the room.

I squeaked and jumped back from the shower, my gaze flying around as I tried to find the source of the voice, "who?" I asked quietly.

"I'm JARVIS ma'am" the voice said briskly.

The name jolted a memory and I suddenly remembered what Tony had told me about the English A.I and I couldn't stop a small smile. He had told me how fond of the machine he was and how he thought of him as a child.

"Hello," I said back warmly.

JARVIS didn't answer for a few seconds before his voice sounded again, "Do you wish to learn how to control the shower?" he asked politely.

I nodded, before wondering if he could see the action, "uh..."

"I'll take that as a yes," he said, his voice almost sarcastic.

I chuckled as he proceeded to explain the surprisingly simple instructions for Tony's own design. I was impressed at the obvious thought he had put into making a better... showering experience?

I chuckled to myself as I heard Natasha shout my name. I turned and walked back into the bedroom, Natasha's head propped up on a plush pillow as she lazily looked around for me. I raised a brow at her, coming to sit next to her while she smiled warmly at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Time to meet the rest..." she said a small smirk pulling at her lips.

I groaned and hit her stomach, "why?" I demanded, huffing and folding my arms.

She glared at me before rubbing her stomach, "childish much?" she asked sarcastically before dragging me out of the bedroom and through the large apartment to the elevator.

I frowned as we passed a kitchen and turned to look at Natasha questioningly, "we all have Kitchen's in case we get hungry but the main level has the largest one... we all seem to... revolve to that one in the mornings, afternoons and evenings," she said with a shrug.

"What are we cooking?" I asked her curiously.

The elevator chimed loudly and we filed out carefully, Natasha's gaze flicking around the room as she searched for the others before answering me, "how does a chicken bacon salad sound?" she asked leading me into the kitchen.

I nodded, "sounds pretty good to me," I said absently turning to look around, "I could make dessert?" I offered, watching as she pulled out ingredients quickly.

She raised an arched brow, "and what would said dessert be?" she inquired, already turning on frying pans.

I shrugged, "I can make a lot from scratch," I commented, "looks like you guys are well stocked, I can make, like a mixture?" I offered.

She smiled brightly, "can you please make me cream puffs then? If you're going to make a mix?" she practically begged, a small child like pleading in her eyes.

I nodded, "most definitely," I said, "any special cream or anything?" I asked already mentally finding a recipe.

She bit her lip as she placed butter in the pan, "oh... uh... can you make chocolate cream?" she asked again, excitement shining in her eyes.

I nodded, "of course I can," I scoffed.

She grinned, "I love homemade chocolate cream puffs!" she exclaimed.

I nodded with a grin as I pulled out the ingredients, casually asking JARVIS where most of it was. Natasha raised a brow when JARVIS and I interacted like old friends but she didn't press the issue, for which I was thankful. I had just placed the ready puffs in the ovens and was going to start making the cream when I heard a loud voice call out to Natasha.

"Natasha? The feast smells divine!" a deep voice boomed.

I swallowed and turned to look over in the direction of the elevator where two sets of footsteps were coming from. Natasha turned to me and smiled, obviously recognizing the deep voice.

She leaned over slightly and whispered, "Are you ready to face the thunder?"

* * *

**HAHAHA Pun intended! Get it... thunder! We all know who the person calling out to Natasha was so I thought that pun was highly appropriate.**

**-Taila**


End file.
